Endless night
by Pixiedoux
Summary: Starting fresh, a new life, new town, Harry just wants to forget about his past and Ginny. But he stumbles upon a mysterious man and gets more than he bargained for when comming to this secluded little place.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Lots of love to my _lovely_ beta AnimeSiren.

**Endless nights**

**Prologue**

Midnight. It was the triumphant shift of a new day. I could feel the slight, salty breeze ruffle my hair, and in likeness the bronze locks, almost unnoticeable in the shadows of the beach, were ruffled on the man as well. I opened my own eyes, and inhaled all that was around me.

The soft sounds of the waves crashing on the sandy beach were the only discernable background noise. I sat mesmerized as the man, or at least that's what I assumed he was, sighed and stood up carefully and gracefully from his sitting position on the light cream-coloured sand. The moonlight gave the man's hair an unnatural golden glow and illuminated his shadowy aristocratic features.

The man glided to a small bag, abandoned higher on the beach, certainly to be safe from the salty water. In a fluid movement he opened this bag, now defined as his, and he took a small phone into his hand.

It was only then that I realised it had been silently ringing; the vibrations not loud enough to reach my ears in its soft falsetto. The phone was the only thing blatantly shining on the beach, lighting and relighting in a soft rhythm that I didn't know.

How he had known it was ringing was beyond me. Whilst the thought was unimportant my mind quivered with a peripheral need to know his mind. I wanted to know his mind deeper than a human connection could offer. I wanted to swallow his complexities entirely. I heard him sigh and immediately I felt my essence react with a deep-seated need.

But he never spoke, not a syllable was uttered from lips that I could just make out in the changing shadows of the night. He looked at the phone a little longer than necessary then answered it and softly put it next to his ear. Disappointment filled me when I realised he wouldn't answer whoever was on the other end of the line.

_Ah well_, I shouldn't be surprised. He was mystery after mystery after all, and it looked as if the insatiable curiosity I had for him would not be satiated in that moment. After listening for a little while, he turned off his phone and let it fall back into his bag. The sky's dim shine rebounded around his deathly pale flesh.

I was still deciphering his melancholy limp reaction when I blinked and he was suddenly gone. He had disappeared into the night. _Again._ I really shouldn't be surprised and I should really stop coming here every night, even I had to admit it was becoming an obsession. An obsession that I couldn't bring my self to label as either healthy or unhealthy.

I fell back from my crouched position and stretched my limbs from my core; I could barely care about the soreness that radiated from my every joint. I closed my eyes. _Damn_. I let my imagination drift behind my closed eyelids to see his face again. Pointed nose highlighting smooth cheekbones, and the insanely sad golden eyes imprisoned between long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. He was like a mythical creature; so beautiful it just took your breath away. He most definitely took _my _breath away.

He certainly couldn't be a normal muggle since he came to this particular beach. I had needed my broom to have access to it after all. It was up a cliff that was impossible to climb without the aid magic or without the appropriate equipment and I hadn't seen any equipment on him. I would know with the amount of time I spent studying him.

I silently wondered what he was exactly. He was so handsome he could turn a straight man gay, he was so silent I never heard him go even if I had been trained to never miss this kind of thing, he was so fast at times my eyes just couldn't follow his movements. He was no veela, no werewolf; no elf either since they had all disappeared. So what _was_ he? No matter how many times I posed this question to myself, which had recently been quite frequent, I couldn't come upon and answer.

His clothes hadn't given away anything since all I'd seen him appear in were styled black jeans. Though in retrospect they looked designer, which could signify a certain amount of standing within the muggle world. The rest of his clothing was quite simple. A white button up shirt, which highlighted his lithe frame, splattered with blue designs.

Besides his clothing he was obviously rich, however it wasn't that useful as everybody in that small town was. The town had stood on unwavering tradition forever, being totally secure in its control over the population.

I was, however brought back to another question. It was a funny thing really. The man hadn't worn any shoes; he had gone absolutely bare footed. It was animalistic… _Just what was he?_

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. I opened my green emerald eyes, my mother's eyes, to stare at the dark blue sky. After casting one last lingering look at where he had been standing, I pushed my glasses higher on my nose and stood up.

I was grudgingly prepared to make my way to my broom and to go back to the house I still wasn't familiar with. Who said anything would be normal for me in this secluded place, in this too sweet little town, was obviously wrong. It seemed like my best ability was turning out to be the ability to draw strange things and troubles to myself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Hi guys, sorry for the delay, I had promised myself I would update every week but I'm currently moving from one country to another and believe me it's a lot of work! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I HAVE to thanks my _marvellous_ beta AnimeSiren!

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward**

Emerald eyes opened slowly, and they welcomed the new day equally as slow. I watched as their owner ran a hand through his midnight-black hair, and watched as he groaned and closed his eyes again. I couldn't help but indulge in an amused grin at this.

_Not a morning person then_, I thought to myself. This was the same man that had been stalking me for more than two weeks now, and for the first time in a long time, I was _intrigued_. How he had been able to get to my favourite spot was beyond me. It was a physically impossible feat, and I made sure to study him closely. Why he always came back and never made his presence known puzzled me even more. It was obvious to me that this human watched me.

My hearing detected the strong voice of someone calling for him from downstairs. I was enthralled as his sinfully beautiful eyes opened once more. The enigma of a human slowly brought himself to a sitting position and let his sheet pool into his lap. I was only pleased to notice a well-muscled torso and a strange tattoo on his right shoulder. I saved the picture in my head for later examination; I wanted to go investigate his bedroom once he went downstairs.

I extended myself just like the mountain lion I loved to hunt and slid noiselessly into his bedroom by way of his open window. There was little to no decoration in his room and that was the first thing I noticed. A queen size bed had been pushed against the light cream-colored wall in the far side of the room and a small desk and cupboard were the only other piece of furniture.

I was, if possible, even more intrigued by this. He had obviously just moved in, explained by the lack of furniture; however there were no cartons or suitcases waiting to be emptied. It was as if the nothingness that decorated the area was the only thing he _actually_ owned.

There was a quick movement to my left and I froze for a moment, but my naturally quick reflexes revealed to me that it was only a dog coming in the bedroom. The dog froze when it saw me and I narrowed my eyes and prayed for him to stay silent. The animal sniffed its nose and I cursed how the beast would sense that I was a natural predator. I couldn't afford to make any noise to silence it since the house's other inhabitants would have heard me. The dog barking would more than likely reveal me.

Luckily for me it only eyed me suspiciously before sitting on its bum and pinning me with its shining eyes. I had the weirdest impression that the beasts muzzle was pulled into a smug smirk. I sensed that it was daring me to do move. The dog was big and black with piercing eyes. I was more than a little spooked; all my senses told me that this creature was as puzzlingly odd as its master.

Petting the _thing_ was most definitely the last thing on my mind, so I decided to take the smallest of actions. I took a step backwards towards the still open window but stopped as soon as its lips pulled up in preparation for a growl. My speed would most likely over take the mutt however as it was no normal dog I couldn't be absolutely certain I'd escape harm free.

I tried a step forward towards the desk seeing as it was not attacking me or making any noise, and managed to glide all the way to it. What a strange dog. I opened the first drawer on the desk and saw a mirror and a few moving photos. I was already dismissing them and closing the drawer when I realized just what I had just seen… _moving_ photos?! I ignored the furrowing eyebrows on my forehead and opened the drawer again. Christ! Since when did photos move? Digital photo frames were not past me but these were most definitely normal photos, or rather as normal as they got.

I took the picture in my hand and saw a couple _waving_ at me. Waving! The man had glasses and messy locks on his head, the woman was… I heard growling behind my back and quickly dropped the photo in the drawer and closed it silently. The dog was still sitting in the same spot but the stare had turned into a glare. I snorted as soon as the thought entered my head. Dogs didn't glare or smirk; I was getting senile or at least something similar.

The photo had appeared old. The man and the woman in it were obviously precious to my object of inquisition. The dog was obviously protective, and startlingly intelligent.

Suddenly all the background noise from downstairs halted and a feeling of dread fell on me. It only took me a moment before I soundlessly and quickly made my way to the window again. I had obviously overstayed my welcome. Not that they had welcomed me in. I snorted to myself.

I crouched, my hands on the windowsill, and was about to jump out when I felt my shirt being clutched. I was caught by the stinking dog. _Lovely_. Just _what_ had I gotten myself into this time? The dog's sharp nails were a clear warning, and the dim growl an unnecessary emphasis. And that had been my favourite shirt too.

**Harry**

I had been peacefully eating toast (only some butter scraped over it of course) when I felt a strong wind begin to echo across my mind. I had truly come to dread that windy noise that only I seemed to be able to hear. This ominous sign generally meant that something I wouldn't like was happening. My only hope was that it wasn't something happening in the wizarding world.

My toast was back on my plate immediately. I bounded up the stairs two at a time the next moment. All of a sudden I heard what seemed to be a growl, and if I hadn't been what or who I was I doubt I would have heard the growl.

When I arrived in my bedroom though, the only thing I saw was a smug dog with a piece of Ralph Lauren shirt (I recognised the logo on the piece of cloth) in his mouth. I analyzed the rest of the area and ignored the snuffling coming from the large black mutt. I stilled as my mind rapidly processed the implications of such a sight.

My dog came to me and put the ruined piece of shirt at my feet. I scrunched my nose as I watched the saliva dripping from his mouth and onto my carpet. I already knew just who was going to have to clean that… My _adorable_ dog then proceeded to sneeze a couple of times as if to get rid of a nasty sent. Ew.

So a burglar had been into my house. _Great._ What did I say about me drawing trouble to myself again? This was certainly not the turn of events I had hoped for. I made sure that I went through all of my belongings but everything appeared to still be there. The more I thought about it, the more suspicious by instincts were telling me to be.

It couldn't be a thief, especially since I didn't know many thieves that would wear expensive brand name shirts. I also didn't know many thieves that were able to bypass all my muggle _and_ wizard security measures, which was of course alarming. I also didn't know many thieves who would leave both my wallet and my stereo on my desk where they were laying in plain sight.

This was strange. So I just settled to do the most natural thing in this situation… ask my dog who it was.

Please review! I _need_ feedback to continue. And thanks to all those that reviewed or added me on story alert, I love you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favor and don't sue!

_Hi guys! Sorry again for the delay, I now realize that even if it isn't difficult to have the chapter done within a week, it still has to go through my beta and it makes the wait longer for you. So from now on, expect an update every 2 weeks or less! Hope you guys like this chapter! Feedback keeps me going!_

**Chapter 2:**

Edward

I was sitting on my bed staring dejectedly at my finished favourite shirt when Alice came bounding in with her typical "The Unnerving Grin" on her face. Yes, that grin had a name, and its sighting usually meant I was in for a lot of time being frustrated. I concentrated on her mind only to have the Witch Doctor Song thrown back at me. How utterly _lovely_.

"Edward!" she whined, "Why aren't you ready for school?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Alice, it's four in the morning," I stated as a way of response. I refused to do anything than point out the obvious. I could at least try to annoy her in return.

Why look forward to school anyway? Even more importantly, why would anyone look forward to going to school for the twenty fourth time? I suppressed a sigh. That was Alice for you. She must have seen something she though I would like. But lately, nothing really caught my attention. Even my beautiful piano sat sadly in a corner, neglected. I just didn't feel like playing any music.

I wasn't much in the mood for anything.

My thoughts were brought back to reality as Alice stopped moving excitedly in my bedroom.

"Edward? Isn't that your favourite shirt?!" She seemed stunned and appalled. Her love of brand named clothing seemed to jerk her out of whatever mood she had previously been in.

I looked at the remains of said shirt and couldn't suppress the sigh that bubbled up this time.

"Oh my god, it is! What happened to it?"

She seemed genuinely surprised and I spared her another glance before staring morosely at my shirt again. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling instead. I really didn't want to think about that stalker right now. Suddenly a sense of dread filled me, and sure enough I saw the beginning of a malicious grin form on my beloved sister's face. Besides my fear that this being had discovered what I was there was also the fear that my dear sister would…

"We have to buy you a new one! Let's go shopping tomorrow!"

I closed my eyes as I was taken over by a wave of nostalgia. Bella had hated shopping. It hadn't changed even after we were married and she was technically rich. She would just do that cute pursing of her lips and try to make Alice or Rosalie change her mind. Alice must have felt my change of mood because she sighed and I then felt the mattress dip under her weigh as she climbed on the bed and lied beside me.

"She wouldn't be happy if she saw you right now you know?" I heard her whisper in her head after a few moments of silence. I could feel her worry for me.

"I know," their concern for me was horrendous. I hated sharing my emotions and feelings for Bella with them. I was a person who could read all minds, and therefore my mind was not open for others.

"Edward…" she started to say, but just then the phone rang downstairs and I got up to answer it since the rest of the family was out on a hunting trip. Saved by a ring.

How ironic.

I made my way downstairs at a human pace. Worry was nearly pouring from Alice now. Apparently walking at a human pace when it was not necessary was a symptom of vampire depression in her books. Oh _please_! Couldn't they just leave me alone for a little while? I lost my mate, and survived. I managed to survive and she didn't. Didn't I have a right to feel a little depressed? My family was the only thing keeping me alive but I needed space not pity. Never did I need pity.

I finally got to the phone and picked it up.

"Cullen residence. How can I help you?"

"Hi!" I heard a loud voice answer "Could I talk to Carlisle Cullen please?" The person on the other side of the line was nearly shouting into the phone and I was hard pressed to just put the phone back on the receiver.

"I'm sorry but he is currently in a hotel in Port Angeles with his wife Esme. Would you like to leave a message Mr…?"

"Bullack. Mr Bullack. My son is ill but I don't have a car to drive him to the hospital. Mr. Cullen said I could call should he get worse and… he isn't getting better and…" I stopped him before he started to babble like the gush of a river or made one of my eardrums explode from all his shouting. Seriously, I wasn't deaf. And my superior vampire hearing wasn't helping either.

"I'll tell him you called as soon as he gets back, don't worry sir."

"Thank you!"

That was just another thing to frustrate me. Why would the man thank me? I didn't assure him that Dr. Cullen would be right along. I told him what pretty much amounted to a slim chance that he'd be along. At least that's how it should have been taken by human minds.

The line suddenly went dead. I heard Alice squeal behind my back and disappear with an "Oh! He's so cute! I need to find baby toys!"

I felt like my life was going to change again. I never had any control on it and today I could feel it escaping my fingers like white sand. At least I knew my life couldn't possibly get any worse. Though I suppose saying that sentence that jinxed so many may have been a very bad self pre-mentioning foreshadowing.

My life was like an endless night for an insomniac. I went through it in a daze, nothing seeming real, nothing worth the waste of air. Maybe I _was_ depressed. My thoughts were brought back to my mysterious stalker… the first interesting light in my world of darkness. I hoped for his well being that he disappeared and went far away from me.

People around me tended to end up hurt or dead.

It suddenly occurred to me that it was four in the morning and the kid must have been really ill to make his father call at such a time… Ah well, I could only hope Carlisle came back soon.

**Harry:**

New life, new school, new beginning. It was always hard to start everything over again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Midnight dishevelled black hair, dull green eyes surrounded by light black eyeliner, and lithe but strong physique. I wore my new school's uniform which consisted of black pants and a light blue button up shirt with a yellow tie.

I certainly wasn't looking forward to been stared at and having to interact with immature teenagers but I had to, at least for appearances' sake. People would ask questions if a 17 looking boy didn't go to school and anyway school was better then having to find a job with no qualifications whatsoever.

Not that I didn't have them but I doubted any normal muggle person would understand what 50 years of being an Auror meant. And who would believe a seventeen year old saying that? I laughed to myself. It at least would have been entertaining to try it.

I smiled as I turned around and pet my godfather on the head. He humphed before transforming back into his human self.

"What makes you smile that brightly cub?" His own dog like eyes poured an intense emotion into my own.

"I was just wondering how an employer would react if I read him my magic CV."

Siri looked surprised for a moment before bursting out laughing. I heard Remus climbing the stairs and I could tell it was with a smile on his face. He had heard it too. His smile disappeared at the stair landing and a frown marred his features.

"How is Nel?" I asked, guessing the reason behind the frown.

"He just fell asleep." Reumus shot a glare in his mate's direction at that. "Honestly Sirius Black, was it necessary to call Dr Cullen at four in the morning when Nathaniel coughs in his sleep? He didn't even have a fever!"

I saw Sirius' shoulder sag a little and had to keep in a laugh. Trust Siri to over do it. He sure had a lot of difficulties with caring for a baby. _Drama Queen__._

"But he seemed in pain and…" he whined but a growl from Lupin cut him short.

"If the doctor refuses to treat him again, you will be sleeping with Buck in the garage for a whole month!" Remus waved a finger towards Sirius and Sirius, in turn, looked properly threatened.

I couldn't keep it in and I laughed, only to receive twin glares. _Oops._ I smiled apologetically as I shouldered my bag and my helmet and walked down the stairs. Checking my pocket for money, I straddled my motorbike (don't ask me the model I had no idea, but since Siri was the one to choose it, it was probably a killer bike) and I waved goodbye to my two just now smiling godfathers, I kicked the bike to life.

With the engine roaring underneath me and the wind in my face, I watched the trees go by in a blur. No need to say, I was at the school in no time. Surprised faces turned to me some with envy and some even burgeoning jealousy. I was officially the New Guy and for the next few days the star of the school. I sighed. Just what I needed: unwanted attention and stares.

You'd figure I'd be used to that.

The wind in my head chose that exact moment to make itself know. I blinked and when my eyes opened again, he was there. Bronze hair was mussed in a perfect out-of-bed look, he wore designer clothes, and his bored golden eyes were staring at me.

For the love of all things magic and Merlin! What was _he_ doing here?! And why that annoying wind in my head? I was _so_ dead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Author note: Hey guys! I hope you like this story so far! Here is the next chapter. Reviews make my day! I'll answer some of the questions in the reviews you adorable guys sent me in the next chapter.

Thanks to my beloved beta AnimeSiren for putting up with me!

**Chapter 3**

Edward

I stared sullenly at the front of the building I would be seeing every week day for the next three or four years. Leaning against my car, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. My family was chatting cheerfully a little away from me, ignoring my sullen mood. They made quite a show of it too. I didn't need an example to know how to act happy, thank you very much. I was just too tired to pretend to at least look a bit more than depressed.

Like in any other school, the students were chatting happily with friends they hadn't seen in a while, catching up on the last gossip, or talking fashion or cars. It was so predictable and utterly boring that I wanted to shout. They were staring at us and discreet seemed to be absent from their vocabulary. Unfortunately for me, their thoughts were not better and I felt my peace and quiet of the last days evaporate in front of my eyes. I didn't even have refuge in my own head and it was driving me crazy.

I felt a wave of comfort coming from Jasper and I closed my eyes. I let the feeling flow through me. I opened them again when I heard a girl make her way to me. Great. Just Perfect. I must have the worst luck ever. Some deity must be laughing her beautiful face off up there.

She was blond with blue eyes and a skirt that was should have been called underwear for how long it was. She flicked her hair when she noticed me looking and smiled brightly. She waved a little and it made her shirt ride up a bit and I had to stop myself from flinching. Why did she bother dressing at all? How vulgar.

"Hey! I'm Lisa! You're new aren't you? I could show you around the school if you want! We could even go to my house after school and study with me!"

I looked at her and saw the way she looked at me, eyelashes lowered a little, what she must think was a sexy smile plastered across her face and too much make-up.

'_Come on I know how much you want to jump me right now, just say yes. All the men are the same, so predictable, at least you look like a good lay. I rock!'_

I was so disgusted it wasn't even funny. I just wanted to be alone and I just knew that she would follow me like a leach if I didn't find something to shut her off. I shouldn't have to do it. She was supposed to keep her distance unconsciously. I was a predator after all. She must have no self-preservation what-so-ever.

"I'm gay" I said as an answer. I could hear a quiet snicker coming from Emmet.

She looked dumbfounded. Her shock was quickly followed by disgust then open hostility. I had refused her and she was going to make my life a living hell. Well, she could _try_. But I honestly doubted she could make it worse than it already was. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it and I could nearly see the famous light bulb lighting up in her head.

'_He's only trying to get rid of me. I bet he isn't even gay! How dare him! I'll show him!_ '

She eyed me suspiciously then humphed, "You're sick!" she sneered. And with that she was gone. Drama Queen.

Emmet was openly laughing by now and Rosalie had a delicate hand in front of her mouth. Jasper was smiling, even if it looked a bit constipated, the poor man still had difficulties around human. _Way to go man_, I heard Emmet think. The only one that seemed not amused was Alice but she was looking across the parking lot, a frown on her cute features. I followed her eyes and saw _him_. Damn. Did he ever let go?

He was sitting on his motorbike, helmet beneath one arm, messenger bag in the other. Air ruffled his already unruly hair and I could suddenly smell the heavenly smell of my haven: the forest. The rich overpowering smell of deep forests, forests that rare humans ever get to see. I closed my eyes and could see the tall trees surrounding me, hear the gentle ruffling of the leaves as a light breeze passed through them, and all the little noises left by animals in their home. It was intoxicating and for the first time since Bella, I could feel myself _relax,_ if only a little.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see the puzzled face of Jasper. _Are you okay?_

I smiled. Jasper's usually pained expression showed surprise. '_Edward?_' he called. And I came crashing back to hard reality. My beautiful stalker was watching me warily from afar_. Beatiful?_ When had I started to think of him that way? I turned my head and eyes away from him and heard Alice snicker. '_Is he the one that is responsible for your shirt's demise?'_

Why, my sister did have a very peculiar sense of humour. I didn't think it was funny. I loved that shirt. '_Oh Edwaaaard?' she sang 'Are you pouting?'_ I turned my eyes to her and glared. I was _not._

'_But you are right now_' she laughed.

'I am most certainly not!' I conveyed to her by glaring harder.

'Aw. I love it when you…' she stopped mid-sentence and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry

I turned my head and proceeded to watch him warily from the corner of my eyes. I watched as the undoubtedly popular school girl made her way to him and hoping he would never find out about me watching him every night at where I now refered to as _our_ secret place. I doubted anyone ever went there except us, even if he didn't know that I came to watch him every night. I turned and made my way to the first building. I nearly did a double take when I heard him say three words that had my attention back on him in an instant. "I am gay." he had said. _Oh my_.

Superior hearing could really suck sometimes. But this was priceless. I had said the exact same thing to the exact same girl yesterday at the shopping mall. I wondered if it was true in his case. It wasn't in mine. I was not gay. But I _was_ bisexual. And no, it was not the same.

I looked at him and saw the girl I had named _The Pixie_ staring at me. Oups. _Busted_. My alarms went off and I went into autopilot immediately. I turned my head away and in an instant I was back on my motorbike, ready to go. _Stupid_ fucking _reflexes_. I took off my helmet again and felt a stare on me. I looked for the culprit only to have his beautiful golden eyes on me. It was the first time I really saw them and I was struck by the sorrow they contained. I could feel his pain, his loss, and the struggle to not let it be seen, not let anyone in. Realising just who I was staring at and in broad day light this time, I eyed him warily and felt a gust of wind flow between us. He closed the windows to his soul and I could swear some of his tension suddenly melted away.

Without any conscious thoughts, I made my way to him. I could feel an urge to comfort him, to help him that nearly blew away everything except the _need_ to go there and touch him. Before I had really registered what was happening, I was across the parking lot with a hand on his shoulder. _Shit. _Something was really wrong with me.

I saw the shocked expression on his sister's face as she saw me and I felt him visibly tense under my hand. He turned around and I received a full blast of his glare. Strangely enough I thought it was cute more than threatening. I blamed that on Voldemort, after his glare, no other glare could be scary. Well, except perhaps Molly's. I smiled.

I could nearly hear the sigh in his head as his glare disappeared and he asked tiredly:

"Yes?"

What the hell was I supposed to do now?!

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. That girl bothered me yesterday too. I'm Harry by the way."

He eyed me from foot to head and I realised my hand was still on his shoulder. He hadn't pushed it away. Apparently his sister had realised it too because she was looking at it like it was from another planet. Just what was their problem? What were they? Cold for one thing. I could feel very little warmth coming from his shirt. What creature was usually cold with golden eyes? And sexy as hell? Where had _that thought_ come from?! But I had to admit his family looked like models taken out of a movie featuring the perfect and beautiful family. It was a little bit spooky.

"I'm Edward, it is nice to meet you."

I could nearly hear the "finally" just before the "meet you". Was it just my imagination? Could he know? If he did he must have superior hearing too. Was he the one that had come to my place? It wasn't possible was it? Siri had just laughed in my face when I had asked him the question. Cold with golden eyes and superior hearing possibly superior vision and a way of speaking that reminded me of an old person… Oh no! I was a magnet for trouble! He was a …

"Vampire" I said aloud without being able to stop myself.

I saw him tense then relax and look at me like I had two heads.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, perfectly imitating a human shocked expression.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you. I won't say anything. I promise."

I had all his clan's attention now and the three others joined us. I was now surrounded by five bloody vampire looking at me and asking themselves weather I should live or not. I really had to learn how to keep my mouth close and to think before I acted. One would have thought after all this time I would have gotten a hold on it but _no_, it was only getting worse. Again, I was _so_ dead.

__________________________________________________________________

Thanks to tamzingrace (x2), AnimeSiren, farawisa, Secret world, bluewingedvampyre69 (x2), silverdragondray, Elfin69 (x3), aeferch, Utena-Puchiko-nyu (x2), sanityisgone (x2), gabriel2005, njferrell (x2), marytya (x2), blondebloke, Elektra107, like a message, fifespice, alexa-abrille, Alicia Spinet, Miss Miffi Muffet, Rokkis for their wonderful reviews! Sorry if I forgot someone!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Author note: Hey wonderful readers! I was so touched when I saw all the reviews you left me! And I felt so guilty when I realised my next release would take some time due to personal problems. Jeez, I can only hope you like this chapter. It has some answers and clues for you but not too much so I can keep the suspense going, hehe. (Pixie hides behind a curtain. Don't kill me!)

Thanks to my wonderful beta Animesiren!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edward

'_He knows_.' I kept hearing this sentence repeated time and again in my head. He _knew_. But how? We would have to move. _Again_. It must have been the town in which we had spent the least time before having to go.

It was so absurd. I could hear Rosalie growling lowly in her throat and Emmet was uncharacteristically silent and still. A worse sign to behold. Jasper was already analysing possible ways to deal with the threat and I nearly flinched as some of the most gruesome possibilities ran through his creative mind. The war really hadn't treated him kindly.

I looked at him, then my family and motioned towards the back of the building. We silently steered him to the quiet and deserted place. We had to find a place where we could talk with him without being overheard. My strange stalker was in deep trouble and he must have known it for the way his entire frame seemed ready to pounce.

He seemed relaxed but all the signs were there for someone who was now an expert in this kind of thing. He was only pretending to be relaxed when in fact he was ready to strike. He had no idea. He was no match for us. Sharp or not he didn't stand a chance, and he knew it.

I looked at the mask he had firmly put on his face before a soft muffled whisper made its way to me. '_Growling can't be good right? Shit, way to go Harry. You just_ had _to get into trouble with a pack of vamps and on your first day of school no less._'

It felt like I was hearing his thoughts through a brick wall, a thick one at that. I frowned at this. Just who was this guy? How did he know about us after only speaking with me once?

I looked at my family. We had to make a decision and we had to make one quickly. I nearly felt a pang of sadness creep into me as I realised we would probably have to kill him. It would be such a waste. He had been the first person to spark at least a little bit of interest in me in what felt like a millennia.

His emerald eyes were staring calmly at us even though I could smell his uneasiness. Rosalie was still growling lowly, not having to breathe could be quite useful sometimes. The venom in my veins was even anxious over this.

It suddenly occurred to me that with the volume of said growling he wasn't supposed to be able to hear it. But he was, if his thoughts were anything to go by at least. Could it be he wasn't human either? I knew he wasn't a vampire and that he wasn't a werewolf, still his reaction to the growl was there, he had undeniably heard it.

If he could hear that, what else was he capable of? I casually shifted my feet to get his attention then turned my head inhumanly fast to him, then back to my family. No human should have been able to see that. But he _flinched_. He flinched and I saw all his apparently relaxed muscles tensing a little before relaxing once more. He _had_ seen it!

"What are you?" I hissed too low for any human to hear and too fast for them to understand. He seemed taken aback for a second before a small smile made its way to his lips. I felt my tension melt at the sight. He was so utterly beautiful when he did that. I shook my head a little to clear it from unwanted thoughts. I had to think about my family's safety first! For god's sake what was wrong with me?

"Not human." he replied. "Your secret is safe with me."

I saw understanding dawn on my family as he replied to me in the same way. Rosalie stopped growling quite abruptly and even Jasper looked shocked. It was the first time any of us had heard about other creatures that were neither vampire nor werewolf. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and I saw Jasper put his arm around her waist, preparing to catch her if she fell.

Sadness crawled through me at the open display of love and protection. I had lost my chance at love and my heart tore again. But thinking about it now was not going to achieve anything. I had to concentrate on the matter at hand, notably the strange being in front of me. I had to know what he was. Just as I was about to question him further, Alice suddenly squealed, shot me a wicked grin and latched on his arm.

"This year is gonna be so much fun! Let's be best friends!"

Before any of us understood what had happened, Alice had been pushed into Jasper's arms and Harry was back at the far end of the empty parking lot, a strange stick clutched in his hand and no expression whatsoever on his face. He looked deadly. And damn but he was sexy. If we had had any doubts before we sure didn't now. He was no human. No human could go that fast or have such a powerful aura.

I focused on his mind, I had to watch out for my family and beautiful or not, I had to be sure he was no danger for us. Focusing on his mind felt like a plunge in a cool crystalline lake in the middle of a hot summer at midnight.

I could hear his heartbeat like it was mine, feel the blood rush underneath that pale smooth skin, breath his wonderful scent and see every little detail that made him look so wonderful. It was like my entire being was being called by his, like every thing he was, was made to make me fall for him. And fall hard.

Everything else faded and I couldn't remember why I had decided to look closer to his mind in the first place. I was feeling an intense pull towards him and tossing my control out of the way, I answered it.

* * *

Harry

Shit! Not _again_! I was standing by my motorcycle, helmet in one hand, wand in the other (not that I needed them) and calm mask firmly in place. _Man_, this was getting troublesome. I hadn't realised that the ingrained responses I had learned the hard way during the war would carry on here, where it was supposed to be safe. Well as safe as it could get with a bloody _coven_ of vampires nearby. Blimey!

I relaxed my muscles and looked down at my helmet. Where was my bag? I was such a nutcase. I looked up to the shocked coven and smiled. Their faces were just priceless. I chuckled a bit before making my way back to them only to be stopped short by a hand on my wrist.

I was surprised when instead of making my body go into defence mode I actually felt it relax. I started to turn around to see just who had stopped me when suddenly I felt myself fall back against a cold chest and being held there by strong arms on my stomach. I distantly realised he had used his hold on my wrists to tug, resulting in our current position.

_Bloody hell_! I could feel a cold breath against my neck and a shiver raced down my spine. I could get rid of those arms. I could. But they felt so good I never wanted them to go away. This was _crazy_. I heard a low chuckle in my ear and it sent another shiver down my spine. My skin was starting to overheat, although whether it was to compensate for his cold chest against me or from embarrassment I couldn't tell.

I felt lips on my neck and only my strong will kept my knees from buckling underneath me. Why the hell was I reacting like that? Why the hell was it feeling so good? Was it because of his talent as a Vampire? I was supposed to be immune to those.

I saw the Big One and the Ice princess coming towards us quickly, but my mind was on a high of sensation and I just didn't care. Suddenly I was wrenched from his comforting grip and I found myself on my ass on the ground with a growling blonde crouched before me facing her brother. Edward – _my god but even his name was sexy_- was pinned to the ground by the giant of a man that was his brother.

I nearly laughed. At least I wasn't the only one having lost their mind. I saw Edward smile and then laugh a little and my own lips followed his example with a smile of their own. He should really smile more often, his whole face changed when he did. I looked at the shocked expressions on his coven's face at our reaction and I laughed openly, diffusing some of the tension in the air, and some of the hysteria I was feeling, away.

The tension rose again in his family and… the last bell rang. His family watched the both of us warily. I got up and brushed the dust out of my blue jeans, checking my gold and red Gryffindor shirt for any… SHIT! Stupid Nahma! Why did it have to change my clothes now! I looked up to see if they had noticed and saw Edward looking at me strangely. Well, there goes my last hope.

I quickly made a diversion by making a branch break magically near the school doors and quickly changed my clothes back to the school uniform. Merlin, I had to find what was wrong with me and quickly! They were getting more and more suspicious and if other people had seen us, I was so screwed.

The happy family was now fixed on Edward who seemed to grow uncomfortable under the stares. The Giant took Edward's wrist and started to walk in the direction of their car when the Constipated one stopped him and shook his head no. This was interesting, I thought. The Pixie soon joined her mate and Edward was released. The Ice Princess looked at her brother then turned to look at me and all of a sudden, five pairs of vampire eyes were on me again.

If I was any lesser man, I would have run for my life. As it was I was just very uncomfortable with the attention. I did hate spotlights with a passion. It seemed no matter where I went there was a spotlight somewhere and it always seemed fixed on bloody old _me_.

"What are you?" the blond princess asked. Her face was twisted and her tone was the definition of ice.

I smiled my winning smile at her and let it turn into a grin.

"You'll have to find out by yourselves! We are going to be late for class."

She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to say something when we all heard someone make her way over to us. She was lithe and had long grey silky hair and she smiled at us warmly.

"Are you our new students? Are you lost already?" she smiled and her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

I smiled apologetically and checking my just materialised watch, I said: "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see the time! We were just getting to know each other."

She smiled and ushered us to the building after giving me a knowing smile. She had just saved me and she knew it, damn magical creature. I just knew I would never hear the end of it.

"Come on I have some papers you need to sign and then I'll take you to your respective classes."

* * *

Ellana

I looked through the window of my office and watched as my dear young Lehowin, or Harry as he liked to call himself now, sent a veiled look at the Cullen Family from his table under a banyan tree. He was sitting with my daughter and son who were chatting happily.

Brushing aside long white hair that was falling into her eyes Ella was listening intently to her older brother and I found myself hoping he wasn't being of bad influence again. Judging by the amused look on Harry's face, he unfortunately was.

The Cullen's were sitting alone at a table at the far opposite corner of the yard and they seemed to be in an animated discussion. Well, as animated as vampires could be while speaking under their breaths. I couldn't hold a snicker in as I imagined just what was bothering them. My little green leaf did have that effect on people. It was so amusing, and this certainly was not the first time he confused someone.

A little nip on my finger bought my attention back to the cute little thing I was currently feeding, or had been feeding before my attention was diverted to my children.

The little cat looked at me with wide pitiful blue eyes and I melted. I took another small piece of tuna with my left hand and gave it to the little creature before taking a bite of my sandwich with my right.

I frowned as I recalled my previous conversation with Remus and Sirius. They were worried about little Lehowin. They could act like such mother hens for two grown men. He seemed tired they had said.

And I could understand, he was 78 in two weeks and he missed his family and wife. That bitch. My blood boiled just thinking of how she treated him, or would treat him in some years. Whatever.

I was glad my little leaf had decided to use that magic thingy to go back into the past and try to live a normal life with his godfathers and godson. They were such a cute family. I still had to sum up the courage to tell him about us. To tell him about what he was. He knew he wasn't ageing since he was 18 and that he had an amazing ability to heal but he thought it was because of some sort of curse.

Well at least he knew about his Nahma, even if he thought it was just a strange magic creature I had found for him. Which it actually was, and at the same time wasn't. I sighed as I tried to imagine how he would react to the news. That and the whole world he would have to adapt to. But then again, he had had to adapt to the magical world too and he had done it magnificently. Oh well, I was supposed to tell him before he turned 80, so I supposed I still had some time left.

I looked at my little flower and it reminded me of my mate on the other side of the world. I missed him terribly. I could only hope he could come join us soon.

A little lick on my finger brought me once again back to the present. I smiled as I tried to imagine what my little leaf would do to get the vampires off his back. I had heard lots of things about this particular coven, not that my little leaf needed to know that. I knew they wouldn't hurt him. But I also knew their sire could be a problem for me. It was possible he knew about magical creatures other than vampire and if he told Harry what he was before he was ready, I didn't even want to think about the consequences.

I could only hope and wait.

* * *

Thanks to Tuuna, Yana5, SPEEDIE22, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Lyridium, Zebulle, sanityisgone, -samax.X, DianaLynn0724, DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, Elfin69, Rokkis, Erynia, xHinata Uzumakix, bluewingedvampyre69, Mariposadelaluna, amour de vin, kirallie, darkwaterstorm, yamimoukin, and Shadow Eclipse. You guys rock!

Sorry if I forgot someone it certainly wasn't intentional!

Tell me if you think you know what Harry is!Or have any ideas or opinion on the story! It will be most apreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Author note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, someone close to me in my family died and I had a hard time getting over it. Still not over it by the way. And hope never to be. I don't want to forget her. Ever.

Either way, hope this chapter makes you laugh like it made me. Thanks to my sweet beta Animesiren.

* * *

**Harry**

I chanced a look at Edward from under my veil of dark bangs and saw the scowl on his face as clearly as the happy smile on Ella's face in front of me. What the hell was I supposed to do to get them off my back now? Why did I have to challenge him and his family into finding out what I was?

They would never leave me alone now. My own stupidity just keeps amazing me. Wasn't one supposed to become wiser with age? It seemed to me I was only getting more impulsive. Damn.

Ella laughed softly next to me and Matt had a huge smirk on his annoyingly handsome features. Said smirk only grew wider when he realised I saw it. They were making fun of me and I just wanted to slap that stupid smirk away. It was _so_ embarrassing.

"Need help to get rid of them, whelp?" I frowned into Matt's general direction while sending another veiled look to the coven. Mark's attitude was not helping in any manner.

"Shut up, house elf," was the answer I graciously snarled at him, annoying magical creature he was.

His smirk disappeared as I began to ignore him once more.

"Such a foul mood, Bullack. Can't handle a little teasing anymore?" His smug voice had a most repulsive quality, at least at the moment. "Where's the cool Harry with whom I was making fun of Sirius and his martial arts just yesterday?"

I huffed in his direction without tearing my gaze from the happy, now scowling, family across the yard. Vampire's scowls can be most intimidating, all you really have to do is think of their meal plan. It's not a pleasant venue for the mind to travel down.

"So." Came his annoying, albeit melodious, voice again. "Have a plan yet?"

I finally tore my gaze from bronze hair and a fantastically handsome profile to see the smirk back on my new friend's face. I smirked in return. So maybe his smug attitude wasn't _all_ that annoying.

"Not yet." I answered. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, pushing out the small annoyance that came with them falling right back into place.

"Why don't you light their pants?" he snickered. It was probably an interesting proposition for him.

"Because I don't think they would appreciate it, you know being _vampires_ and all." I answered distractedly; I needed to think of an actual plan or strategy of some kind.

I had to find something to get them off my back but having a little fun in doing so wouldn't hurt anybody. Right? Right. They only wanted to know what I was. Once they knew they would probably leave me alone. Or so I hoped. Giving them a little preternatural hell in the process wouldn't be a bad alternative.

So, I only had to give them some clues to keep them from looking for clues themselves and making pests of themselves. I could only hope they were sharp enough to get it quickly.

I looked at Ella and saw the frown on her face as she looked at her brother.

"Fire can hurt them, you blind possum." she was saying.

"Well at least they will lay off his back, overgrown plant." he replied.

"Not if it makes them think he is a threat, you oak."

I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips at their familiar bickering. They could be more entertaining then the TV more often then not. They were so endearing. I wondered what would have been different in my life if I had had a brother or sister.

Now was not the time to think about that. I lived my life and if I had lived it any other way time and space could only know what would have happened. I had to find a prank to do to the happy family.. eerrh, or rather give a _clue_ to give to the happy family.

I passed all my known tricks in my head and looked for one that was not to offensive but not easily discarded either. A maniacal laugh bloomed through my head as the endless possibilities scrolled by. Mmh, what to do, what to do? Life was easier when you had immaturity to inbue.

The background noise faded as the brother and sister no doubt saw the look on my face and sensed me reaching deep into my conscious for my magic. Their attention was now sorely on the Cullens even if I knew it would change the moment one of the vampires realised I had something to do with what would happen to them. They knew not to get involved in this, I could already picture the innocent look on their faces. They would be my alibi.

How _quaint_.

Visualizing each Cullen one at a time I focused on their socks and undergarments. Then, once I was sure I had a good grip on them, I made them vanish. The boys tensed and the Big guy fell off his chair in surprise. The pixie squeaked and the blonde got a look of utter horror on her face. The instantaneous look of vampire shock was most rewarding.

I nearly cackled gleefully at the look on their faces. Merlin, I was such a nutjob, but this was so funny, something so interesting, something I'd not had in a long time. They were looking at each other with chocked faces and talking rapidly. A small laugh escaped me and all of a sudden five hard stares were directed my way. Oops.

Mat and Ella were conversing quietly between themselves and ignoring me and another small laugh escaped me. I had noticed the gleam in their eyes. They were laughing their pretty asses off. I felt a looming presence over me and looked up to see a pissed Ice queen looking down at me.

"What did you do?" she hissed. It was almost too low to hear, almost.

Putting the most innocent look on my face and laughing all the more inside, I looked up at her and said: "What? Do what?"

My accomplices looked at her like she was crazy and not missing a beat, I heard Mat say: "What's the matter with you girl, we've all been sitting here together, how could he do anything to you when you are on the other side of the garden!"

"Jeez, girls are all crazy" he added under his breath. He rolled his eyes like a ditz, sarcasm was not accepted by the ice queen.

I could easily picture the girl with steam going out of her ears by the end of his tirade. She sent me a venomous look then stalked back to her brothers and sister. _Drama Queen_. I saw Edward look my way with a strange smile on his face, half embarrassed, half laughing and a little bit fuming. Priceless.

* * *

**Edward**

A small gasp escaped me when with a soft flutter against my skin, my underwear and socks suddenly disappeared. What in the name of… I could now feel the rough fabric of my school uniform on my bare skin and it was more than uncomfortable. I looked up as a squeak escaped Alice . Rosalie had a look of utter horror on her face and Jasper was looking even more uncomfortable than before. Emmet had fallen from his chair.

"It happened to you too?!" Alice whispered. She easily connected the expressions of discomfort.

"Yes!" Rosalie hissed back. If her vampiric visage could be inflamed it most definitely would have been so.

That's when we all heard a small amused laugh. My eyes met mirthful emerald ones and had I been human, I knew a blush would have stolen over my features. He was responsible for that?! Could he possibly be that fast? I didn't even sense his presence near me. It just wasn't possible. Another small smile escaped him and I felt Rosalie snap. Getting up in a less gracious fashion then usual, she _stalked_ to his table.

Beware the predator.

My briefs… of all the things he could have taken, he took my… I was now naked under my pants and probably would be for the rest of the day. I shifted self-consciously on my seat. I had never gone 'commando', as they said, and I was finding it a little vulnerable. In my human time this would have been most improper. Trying to take my mind off my current predicament, I looked for a distraction in the name of my family.

Rosalie was back and was looking over all the ways she could get back to him without getting caught. She was positively fuming and looked like a paean with its feathers rustled. I felt a small tug at my lips. Alice had a wicked little smile on her face as she looked at her mate and for once Jasper seemed to have forgotten all about blood lust as he stared at the lust filled eyes of his little pixie_._ I had to admit their faces were indeed very funny.

I saw the large grin of Harry directed our way and my lips were tugged up again. I was still embarrassed and angry but I could see the humour of the situation. Especially so after looking at Emmett's face. It was just too ridiculous. It was too normal of a prank, something vampires were simply not used to. Humans stole undergarments, vampires stole lives.

It was painfully obvious that our little unidentified creature was playing. And by all means, it looked like he was having a lot of fun. Alice stood and disappeared with Jasper's hand firmly clad in hers. I took my cellular phone out and pressed the necessary buttons to get to write a new text message to Carlisle .

'Stalker pulled a prank on us. Knows about us. Not human. Very fast, superior hearing and ability to make things disappear.'

I pressed the send button.

Rosalie and Emmett were looking at me curiously. ' Carlisle ', I mouthed and they understood. Three minutes later my phone was vibrating against my pants. I took it out and flipped it open to read a new text message.

'What things? Wolf?'

I hesitated before smiling and sending back a 'Underwear and socks. Didn't see it coming. Don't know yet but don't think so.'

'Why attack him then?'

I now knew one of my beloved sisters or brothers had told on me. Ah well.

'Didn't attack. Felt a pull.' I admitted that the difference was small but I still didn't know what had taken over me. This was my best answer.

'Edward. Does his blood sing to you?'

'No. Didn't even think of blood. Do you know of other creatures but cold ones and wolfs?'

'Veelas, dwarfs, werewolves, but none that would make your clothes disappear. Bring him over this afternoon.'

'Will try.'

My attention back on my family I noticed Alice and Jasper were back from wherever they had gone to and Jasper looking thoroughly dishevelled. As a brother I did not want to know.

"We have to bring him home after school." I said.

"Like hell we will!" Rosalie hissed to me. She snarled and took off, probably to vent somewhere, Emmett promptly following after her. It was amazing how easily this creature got under her skin. I hadn't seen Rosalie this frustrated in a long time. Not since Bella.

Suddenly my family all went inhumanly still, staring at me. Surprised I looked down at myself but apart from missing pieces of my wardrobe couldn't find anything that would warrant such a reaction. Then I heard their voices, or more accurately their thoughts. They were abashed and all along the lines of '_Oh my God, He's smiling!_.'

I realized I was, and for once if was feeling completely natural. It seemed it was the wakeup call my family was waiting for. They were all moving again, Alice discreetly turning to look at our little unidentified creature.

"How fast he got to you…" she wondered aloud, amazement in her voice.

But the amazement died a swift death as with only a wicked smirk of her beautiful features she changed emotion. Had I not seen the smirk a few seconds prior I wouldn't believe it had been there as she smiled innocently at me.

"Go invite him Ed! I can't wait to meet him properly! You should take out your shoes before going there though." she said with a knowing smile.

Ignoring the shoe remark, I chanced a look at Harry but he was talking to his two friends, apparently entranced by the conversation. I tuned in their heads only to realise I could only listen to the two others through a brick wall too. How strange. I focused on Harry instead, and realised he was wondering about the next trick to do.

What the hell was a '_wingardium leviosa'_ anyway?! And what did it have to do with our car?! Oh, his friends were long time ones. And they knew what he was. Well that was definitely interesting too. We wouldn't have to pretend anything around them. Suddenly an idea started to form in my mind. I looked at Alice and saw the winning smile she wore. Well, she seemed to approve with my idea.

I stood up, and made my way to his table. It was now or never. Once I arrived I looked at him and motioning for the empty bench next to him said:

"Would you mind if I joined you?" I infused all my upbringing into it, into being polite.

Harry seemed taken aback at first, his frame growing a bit tense before he relaxed and put his bag, which had been on the seat, down at his feet. I watched him and had to fight a smile.

"Nice trick by the way."

He smiled at me and I forgot to breathe. I was very aware of how beautiful he was.

"Why, thank you!" he replied with a small chuckle.

"I think we started out wrong. Would you care to start again?" I asked. Upon receiving his nod I extended my right hand to shake his.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Harry Bullack and it's nice to meet you too, Edward." he said, shaking my hand back. At least I didn't have to be afraid for my cold hands with him.

The way he said my name made a shiver run down my spine. Remembering Carlisle's question earlier, I tried to smell his blood but all I could smell was the wonderful forest scent. I shifted a little to try and catch it but it didn't seem to work. I tried with his friends and was surprised when I could smell their blood but it didn't have any appeal to me. I felt no burning in my throat, none at all. This was highly unusual. Could they not be human too? But what in the name of god could they be then?

I was brought out of my musings by a long finger between my eyes. The end of the finger was warm and trying to soothe my surely furrowed brow.

"You think to hard. I won't hurt you, why would you need to know more than that?"

Well, so much for starting over…

"I would love to take your word for it but you have to prove I can trust you. By the way, I think Rosalie would be most pleased to have her underwear back." I said and smiled to take the edge off my words.

He laughed and I felt as if a weight had being lifted from my stomach.

"They are in your car." he finally said. "As for the trust issue, you could come to my place this afternoon after school. My godfathers would love to meet the mysterious burglar-that-stole-nothing."

I shifted uneasily next to him. He knew? But how…? It was impossible, the only living being that had seen me had been the dog! I frowned and for the second time felt his warm finger on my brow. It suddenly occurred to me that if I didn't concentrate on his thoughts I couldn't hear him at all.

He laughed as my frown tried to deepen and was met by his stubborn finger. I usually hated people touching me but his touch seemed normal and plain welcomed to me now. He was mysteries after mysteries. What was he doing to me? Why did he have this effect on me? I heard his mind mirror my question and I looked at him sceptically. He was wondering about my powers again. Well, he would have to guess them because I certainly wouldn't tell him before I knew exactly what he was.

"I would prefer if you came to our place. My father is most curious about you."

He smirked at me. And I had to quell the urge to smirk back. It was like I wasn't controlling my own body anymore and it irked me. It could be that it was one of his powers but then why did it only affect me? The worst was that I cared less and less about it. I was surrendering my rigid control and it actually made me fell a lot better. I could let go around him. I nearly slapped myself as I realised just _what_ I had just being thinking. I didn't even know if his intentions were good! Jesus.

I was surprised by his soft "Okay. Let's meet at your place at 6." and then he was gone, wide smile on his face and friends in tow.

I stood up only to realise my shoes were making squelching noises. They were filled with water… He _had_ surrendered too easily and this must be his revenge.

The bell rang.

* * *

Please review, I need some support here and a great deal of distraction.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or story of Twilight or Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this fanfiction. So do me a favour and don't sue!

Author ranting: Hey readers! Enjoy this new chapter! Just a little note to tell you that yes, Harry doesn't know what he is, he thinks his agelessness is due to a stray curse or something. I'm a bit spooked that you all guessed right about his true nature. Didn't know I was _that_ obvious! Have fun! Hope you like my new set of brand new surprises, hehe. Sorry for the wait, I had problems uploading the document.

* * *

Edward

I stared morosely at my bare feet as Bella's favourite song played on the car radio. Jasper was driving my car and Alice was seated next to him, a dreamy expression on her face. Rosalie seemed content to lean on her mate's shoulder while cleaning her nails. Even surrounded by my supportive family, I felt lonelier than ever. I felt and heard Jasper's worried gaze on me before Alice abruptly changed the radio channel.

I sighed.

Such a very human thing to do.

I felt a faint wave of comfort wash over me and closed my eyes as I relaxed into my seat for a blissful, if short, moment. I was like a drug addict. The car stopped quite suddenly as Jasper jammed the brakes. We all looked at him questioningly but he was busy staring right ahead of him, eyes wide and a startled expression on his face. I followed his gaze only to be met by our empty driveway. He turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The rest of the family looked at us with direct attention.

"You just felt a foreign emotion didn't you?"

"Why, yes. You sent it to me." He frowned. "Didn't you?"

"I didn't!" he answered eyes wide.

We heard a honk behind us and there was Harry and a man with a haggard air in a nice sleek black BMW. Incident dismissed for the moment, we revamped in our alley to our recently built home.

I breathed in deep when getting out of the car, exchanging the smell of a car full of vampires for the warm smell of the woods surrounding our house. I turned around when a bark sounded from behind me and something hard and warm smacked into my knee. I didn't need to turn around to know what it was because the culprit, a dog, had already raced past me and strait for the front door of our home. I had just been caught off guard by a dog's tail. _Wonderful._

I heard a small laugh behind me before a hand settled on my shoulder.

"You have to forgive Black. He must be excited by the new environment." I turned around to greet the new voice.

"I'm Remus, Harry's godfather."

A growl came from the dog and Remus laughed. What type of creature would have such a name? I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Edward Cullen" I replied.

"Ah, I get to meet the famous Edward. I was looking forward to finally meet you!" Remus had an easy countenance, and an odd feeling of dormant nature.

_Finally? Famous?_ What was he talking about?

"Black! Stop salivating on that poor girl's dress! Come here boy!" It was stern, but in a more disapproving rather than scolding way.

I flinched at his angry cry that was just a little too close to my ear. The dog barked once happily before sauntering over, there was no other word to describe the way he came to us. If he was a man I would have guessed he would be smirking happily right about now. It was obviously the dog I had already had the displeasure to meet. Black had shiny fur, a roguish head, and a hard tail and sharp teeth.

I looked up to see both Remus and Harry look at me worriedly. _Why need they be worried?_

"You okay Edward?"

"Ah, yes I am fine; please let me introduce you to my family."

I was actually feeling a little light headed and just wanted my music and some calm, but I had always been told not to show any weakness to my enemies. Not that I considered Harry an enemy. I could never really hurt him and…. What was I thinking! He was an enemy until proven trustworthy.

I felt… slow, like I was underwater. I brought a hand to my face and rubbed my temples. I had to get through this, my family needed me, I was the only one Harry knew and trusted at least a little. I breathed in deep and my thoughts cleared a little. I was a vampire; there was nothing but quandary for such emotions.

I walked on the sandy alley to our front door and held it opened for our guests. My family was already in. Carlisle was there waiting for us and folding the newspaper he had apparently been reading.

"Remus, this is Carlisle, my father. Carlisle this is Remus, Harry's godfather," These two men were the patriarchs in the occasion, and their minds played off each other in an intrinsic and altruistic manner.

They shook hands and I introduced the rest of my family. After all the pleasantries, Esme showed them to the garden where all sorts of cakes were disposed next to enough tea and coffee to feed an entire regiment on a nice picnic cloth. Oh, Esme.

She had had a good idea though, that way our guests wouldn't feel crowded by a room full of vampires. And sitting down would slow any attack down.

The world around me slowed again as I made my way to the picnic and I heard a low whine before I had to stop or loose my balance completely.

Damn. Not now.

* * *

Harry

Edward's house was beautiful. Simple and done in soothing tones and splashes of bright colours here and there to brighten the rooms. Everything had obviously been chosen with care. But apart from the Grand Piano in a corner, what I loved the most was his garden.

Esme, Edward's 'mother' had prepared some sort of picnic for us with enough food to feed a whole family of eight in Africa. There were a lot of trees and a small stream nearby. The plants were arranged in an artistic way, flowers of every colour and every sort were beautifully marring the whole picture. The whole effect was just breathtaking.

I turned to my favourite stalker to tell him just what I thought of his garden but my mouth shut before I could utter any sound. Edward looked even paler than usual. I was quite sure I had read somewhere that vampires didn't get sick. He had a hand into his hair and looked a little unsteady on his feet. I heard Siri whine as Edward stopped walking.

Before I knew what the hell had happened I found myself with an armful of stony vampire. Stony _sexy_ vampire. Of course my libido just _had_ to choose _that_ moment to make it known. I had just caught him before he fell to the ground. I was kneeling on the ground, an arm around his back and his face pressed against the crook of my neck. Mmh such a nice place for his mouth, I knew for a fact my neck was very sensitive. Bloody hell! Just what was I thinking!

Everything seemed frozen around me. I was afraid of breathing and shattering it. I certainly wasn't looking forward to all hell breaking loose. Who could blame me? But being no vampire, breath was a necessity. I stubbornly ignored the urge to take a huge gulp of air and instead looked carefully down at my precious little cargo. His breath was coming in shallow pants and he was shivering slightly. I stared. I couldn't stop myself. What in the name of Dumbledore was wrong with him?! Then I felt his cool tongue on my neck.

I shivered and Jasper moved. He looked at his mate, Alice if I remembered correctly, and in a heartbeat they had separated Edward from me. They were each holding him underneath an arm with a knee on his tight. I breathed in.

Sirius flung himself across the distance separating us and stood on four legs in front of me, still in his doggy form. Remus was standing strait as a wooden plank, but hadn't moved from his place. I breathed out and stopped breathing again as everything froze for the second time.

Carlisle sighted, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry. I think we will have to rain check our little get together. Edward is apparently…" he cleared his throat unnecessarily "… ill."

I looked at Edward and noticed that his eyes were a dark black and his brother and sister were actually holding him back. He was attempting vigorously to get away and the big guy… erm Emmett? Emmett. Emmett had to step in and help his sister.

Then before I knew what had taken me, I was walking to Edward, full speed, and cradling his head into my hands. He stopped struggling immediately. I realised one of my elbows had an angry and dazed dog attached to it. Siri had tried to stop me and probably been caught in my speed. Oops.

My focus went back to Edward. He was looking at me. His eyes still unfocused and still black as deepest space. And it clicked. He was Thirsty. He was thirsty and our faces were millimetres apart. He was thirsty and my elbow was bleeding. Shit.

If I moved one of my hands he would probably try to bite me. But to get him something I obviously needed one of my hands. I nearly slapped myself. Who needed a hand when he had his wandless magic? I could be such a moron sometimes.

Without looking away from his eyes, I concentrated on an empty vial and felt it appear next to me. I tried to remember my courses while filling it with water and using a replenishing spell so it would never stay empty. Right, once I remembered the spell, I changed the water to animal blood. It would have to do.

Sirius finally took his sharp canines off my elbow and whined again. It would hurt like a bitch once I was off my adrenaline rush. Remus slowly and carefully walked to us and snatched the small vial from the air. He opened it. I opened my mouth a little and Edward seeming fascinated with me mirrored me and ended up with a mouthful of blood courtesy of Remmie. The vial was emptied in record time. It filled back and was emptied again.

Lupin repeated it three times before I noticed Edward's eyes starting to turn back to their original honey colour. Two more times for the colour to stay and his eyes to focus, for those beautiful eyes to focus.

His eyes stayed on mine. I felt a sorrow so deep run through me that I thought I was going to cry there and then. It wasn't mine but I felt it so deeply I thought Ginny had forcefully pushed me out of her life for the second time. I wanted it to end. I had to make it stop. It was unbearable and… slap!

My eyes focused and I realised I was still looking at a pair of golden eyes, just not the ones I had been lost in. Rosalie was looking at me; brows furrowed and eyes intent, seizing me up. She was trying to see past the shiny little armour I had built around me. Well, good luck with that princess.

Heh.

I realised I had just been backhanded! By Remmie! I looked back at Edward but the moment was past. He was looking at everything _but_ me or my family. I looked at his family and saw either shocked stares or calculating stares. Great. Just great! Why couldn't I just run away like a normal wise little wizard? I just _had_ to mess everything up even further then before. That was not a clue I had given them it was the bloody answer!

Carlisle was the first to move. He cleared his throat, took in a deep breath and helped Edward up and on his feet before looking at him sternly.

"When was the last time you fed?" His gaze was calculating, loving, and utterly scolding.

"Yesterday," My vampire replied looking away.

"Edward."

But Edward only looked away. He looked oh so very guilty but I could tell he hadn't lied. Remus shifted and sighed before saying.

"And how much did you have yesterday?"

Carlisle turned quickly to him then turned to Edward, eyes narrowed. Poor guy was in for it, it was evident. Edward didn't answer.

"Oh, Edward," Carlisle sighed. He looked very sad. He turned to Esme and she seemed to understand what he wanted as she led my little stalker back to the house.

Once Edward was out of sight, Carlisle passed a hand through his hair.

"You are witches. Am I right?" Upon receiving no verbal approval, he turned to me and eyed me from head to toe.

"I suppose I can assume you won't be any harm to us if your reaction is anything to go by. Thank you for not killing him," he said, it was cold and warm all at the same time. Wiley bastard.

Lupin and Carlisle seemed to have some sort of staring contest before Remus burst out laughing, which was very uncharacteristic except when he was with Siri, but alleviated some of the tension.

"No, of course not. We wouldn't have come to your territory had it been the case. We prefer a well known place for a battle," he grinned a wolve's grin.

Nice. He had implied they knew their way in a battle but at the same time shown them the Black, erm Bullack, family meant no harm.

* * *

Carlisle

A warning not to mess with his family. Yes, I had understood the warning Remus had just given me. They were obviously battle worn if the look in their eyes were anything to go by. Remus couldn't be more than forty but it was clear that he had been through a lot. And the boy, Harry, seemed even worse. It made me wonder what they had been through.

Edward. It was the third time this year. He was starving himself. I understood it had something to do with not accepting his nature but this was going too far. He nearly seemed repulsed by blood now at the same time he needed it. It couldn't go on much longer but he refused to open up to me or anyone in the family.

Alice and Jasper seem to have lessened difficulties to understand him separately but every time he saw them together, he closed up again. And the way Harry had handled it. He was used to it. He was used to react fast in these types of situations.

That and he had known first hand what we were.

Something was bothering me though. Edward had talked about inhuman hearing and speed. Last I had heard, witches had none of those qualities. There must be more than meets the eye.

And that dog… That dog smelled suspiciously like a man I had met a few days prior with a sick baby. And Remus! He had such a particular smell. It was both disgusting and appealing. This family was beyond me. I obviously had some phone calls to make to see clearer in this mess. I could only hope that an old friend, Albus, was still alive.

* * *

Haha small cliffy for you! (Pixie runs and hides behind her desk)

Love you all, please review!

Thank you to all who reviewed last two chapters! I love you guys.

Thanks to Tuuna, XMeikoX, fifespice (x?! jeez I love you!), Twilight's Aura, Fire Dolphin, lucidscreamer, sanityisgone (x2) , britty1024, Fk306 animelover, Goddess Bless, SPEEDIE22, darkwaterstorm, deerang88, shadowXxxnightfoxx, britty1024, xHinata Uzumakix (x2), insanechildfanfic, masks, bluewingedvampyre69, cagna, Phaenilix, Stoic-Genius ( I loved his reaction too hehe), spoonring,

A special thanks to Elfin69, don't worry girl, I totally understand! I often go to the beach for the week or the week end and I have no internet connection there! Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 7

Author rambling: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for being so late. I started to work with the wildlife foundation in my country and I'm required to live in the forest all week long. It's hard work and I love it but it's a lot more difficult for me to write my chapters because the cabin doesn't have power so I can only work on my story on sundays. I'll try to update every two weeks but I'm not sure how it will work out. Anyway, there you go, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to my cool beta animesiren!

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward

I ran, I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I could hear Emmett shouting after me, his gravelly voice was shrieking my name into the air. I only felt the smallest pang of guilt as I ignored him. I needed to get away. Even if I could just get away for just one hour, or one night or even one week, I just needed to get away.

I couldn't take it. I needed to be away from the guilt, away from the pain, away from it all. Whoever said time made anything better was wrong. Time didn't change a thing. Time was an ungraspable course that swallowed a person whole, and refused to spit them back out.

She was foremost in my mind. It was She with her brown hair, bright golden eyes, cute little smile. I cried my anguish to the moon, and the stars echoed my hurt and pain. A dark wolf's howl answered me. I couldn't get away from her. I just couldn't, and it hurt. Why? Why had she done that? How could she? My eyes stung with tears forever prisoners, my heart bled anew.

My body was rebelling against me. All of a sudden I was seemingly weightless and then I felt the hard and unforgivable ground against my chest and face. I needed blood, or so my burning throat was telling me. It was howling at me like the dark wolf. However, the thought of blood made me sick. Even the thought of precious human blood made me sick to my preternatural stomach.

Pushing myself onto my back, I stared at the tree canopy and the patches of dark sky and stars. How pathetic could one be? A vampire disgusted by blood. Ah! How ironic. If I were human I would bury my face in guilt, hiding my reddened cheeks, but as a vampire even that small solace was taken from me.

Bella. Bella. I could still hear her laugh, I could still see her eyes twinkle with humor, feel the satiny sensation of her skin, and smell the appealing scent of her shampoo. I had been so happy. I had been so stupid. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. That I was the one that had brought this ceaseless pain upon myself, and upon her.

It was my entire fault.

A strange sound on my left brought me out of my musings. It was a wolf. I quickly recognized Jacob, and cursed myself, had I been so vulnerable that even the dark wolf had been able to sneak in on me?

His mind was silent. I turned my head back to the stars. He didn't move but stayed there looking up with me. I didn't move either; it was not within our bloods to be companionable. Even sitting there the urge to rip, tear, and gnaw at the very being of what he was coursed through me. But it was only due to my vampire nature and the bloodlust burning through me. I would never attack Jacob he was a precious friend to me now, even if our difference in nature still kept us apart sometimes.

'She's worried about you' he thought. It was a simple thought; it flitted across his mind and then was gone again. He knew I would be able to hear it, he counted on it. He'd had years to practice his thoughts against mine, and I assumed that was the only reason I couldn't hear the over whelming emotion within his thoughts.

I didn't say anything. I knew she was. There was nothing I could do that wouldn't worry her, she always worried, about everyone and anything. It was who she was, ingrained into her very being. She always looked so strong and fearless but she was always fragile when it came to people she cared for. It almost made me smile, however the pain was far too great.

'You have to get a grip leech. You can't continue like that. It's breaking her heart,' this thought did have a tinge of emotion on it; it was accusatory, but also other things, common things.

All at once an empty smile tugged at my lips upon hearing that nickname. It was nearly an affectionate one, and most definitely a memorable one.

I felt a mind join his as another wolf transformed, which I dismissed until I felt Jacob tense. I felt the new mind and realized, somewhat startled, that it wasn't one I had encountered before. I turned to Jake questioningly. His enormous head was pointing to the east, his ears flat on his head and his frame tense. The new mind unsettled me. I could feel the need for destruction in it, the animal instincts strong and nearly overpowering. But as suddenly as the urges were there, they were gone. Jacob relaxed.

"What was that?" I asked. I made sure to furrow my preternatural brow at him, to make him understand my consternation.

'A new member of our tribe' he replied still within his mind. He heaved his great shoulders as if to shrug. 'He just overcame his wolf and still needs a little adapting.'

The new wolf soon joined us. He was black with specks of grey on the side of his head. His intelligent eyes turned to me and he looked at Jacob questioningly. His huge paws were digging into the ground, and tense.

'What's happening here?' I heard him ask. My head whipped back to him. I knew that voice! I could feel human emotion leak onto my face without prompting this time.

Both wolves went low on their paws, ears strait up. Dear god! I quickly apologized for my brisk movement and they soon relaxed. I relaxed too, I relaxed as well as a vampire among shape shifters can relax.

"I know you" I said slowly. I looked further at him, both at his physical attributes and onwards into his mind.

The black wolf expulsed air forcefully in what I assumed was a chuckle.

'You do?' Jake asked me. This time it was his brow that furrowed, or so it seemed, it was difficult to tell with wolf features. He half glared at the both of us.

I frowned trying to place that low voice.

Jacob asked the question again but this time directed it fully to the other  
wolf.

'We met this morning' was his reply.

That was it! He was one of Harry's godfathers. Remus if I remembered correctly. What in the name of…he was a wolf?! Just what was wrong with that family?! I knew for a fact Harry wasn't a werewolf; he was too slim to be one. But come to think of it, so was his godfather. I decided to ask; at least I could be fixed.

"Is Harry a werewolf too?"

Remus turned surprised eyes to me and slowly shook his giant wolf head.

'No, he is an elf. But this has to stay between us Jacob,' there was a quiet  
sternness within the voice.

'He hears our thoughts Lupin,' Jacob said to the other wolf.

Remus' furry head turned to me and I received a calculating stare, but no thoughts. It was like he had stopped thinking altogether. But then as I returned the stare, I realized he must be thinking something. Was he hiding his thoughts from me? It was at that moment that it hit me. Harry was what?!

'He doesn't know. You are not going to tell him either.' It was a statement but  
I felt the threat beneath it.

How could you not know what you were? I nodded nonetheless. I wouldn't say  
anything at least for the moment.

'And not a word to your family.'

Damn, he had me there. Again, I nodded. I would just have to find another way to tell them. Remus sized me for a little while and seemingly satisfied, he nodded. After a minute he turned, nodded to Jake and his entire frame started to shake. When he was human again, I quickly averted my eyes. I felt Jacob shifting too and I sighed. What now?

I waited for them to put some clothes on but neither took the time to do it. In a second I felt myself incapable of moving as a whispered word sounded in the air. For god's sake, what…?

'Sorry mate, it's for your own good,' Jacob's low voice did sound regretful

I stared blankly ahead as something thick and tube like was forced into my mouth and down my throat. Something went down the thin tube and I could smell the blood. I tried to throw it out but I found myself incapable of even that. I felt the blood spread through my system and my strength coming back but I was still immobilized by a powerful force. When they were finished Lupin looked down at me then said:

"Hang in there son."

And they were gone.

* * *

**Harry**

The sun was warm on my skin, the light cool wind bringing a nice counter sensation. I simply loved the feel of them both. But the best part was the trees surrounding me and the tickling feeling of the grass against my legs and arms. This truly was nirvana.

A bird chirped happily nearby and was soon followed by another one in another direction. A frog croaked. The forest was alive and the rest of the world at peace. That was until Matt decided to voice, once again, how hungry he was. I rolled my eyes and sighed 'Stupid magical creature.' Since he was an elf (or so I had deduced) wasn't he supposed to enjoy the forest? Apparently not. And his stomach was joining in too. I sighed again. He was wasting my perfect Sunday.

He was just getting up when I heard someone coming our way. I looked up to see Ellana looking down at the two of us sprawled on the grass and twigs. She smiled warmly and sat down gracefully next to me. She had helped us a lot to get away from England unnoticed and I was forever grateful to her. She and her children were family now. Matt laid back down with an overbearing sigh. Ah! He would just have to forget his stomach for a little while. He had eaten two hours ago but he was acting like it was two days ago. Tch.

"My mate is coming this Tuesday," I looked up surprised by the sound of her voice.

Looking back up to the tree canopy, I made a sound in the back of my throat to acknowledge her statement. I had known he would be coming, but did it have to be so soon? I was happy for the twins and El but I couldn't help the apprehensive feeling welling up inside of me. What did his arrival mean? He was a soldier, what if he hated me? What if he took my last friends away from me? It wouldn't be the first time I lost friends and I doubted it would be the last, but it would hurt. It always did.

"Muuuuuuuuuum, I'm hungry! My stomach is filled with air and I want to eat!!" Matt whined.

Laughing Ellana looked pointedly at his forehead then said "Are you sure it is your stomach that is filled with air, wild flower?"

"Malla you are so mean!" he puffed out his lip in childish agitation.

Malla, if I remembered correctly it meant mother. At least I knew one word of their flowing language. For all his whining Matt had already eaten three times what I usually ate in the morning not two hours ago. I wasn't a lightweight with breakfast either, I usually ate two toasts with an egg on them with grilled cheese on top. That elf was like an Arab sock (to follow the French expression), a sock with a hole at the end. You could fill it all you want, but in the end it would still be empty.

My thoughts drifted back to Lemani's arrival. What if they went back to their forest? What would I do then? I would still have my godfathers but… and what of the vampires? They seemed fun, if a bit cold and aloof, which certainly brought my cheeky side out. Seeing them like that was just asking to be teased and pranked. A smile tugged my lips. I would enjoy that. I felt for them. Really. I did. Okay that would be lying. But they needed to cheer up a little.

They knew what I was now. I hadn't missed the light of understanding in Carlisle's eyes. But I wasn't afraid. If he knew he wouldn't want me as an enemy. And I showed them I didn't mean any harm. Merlin, I even helped one of them! Well it could have been so they trusted me and let their guard down so I could strike. Or for blackmail. Or I could just do it so they trusted me and then tell everyone what they were without being suspected. Or use my new found knowledge of their weakpoints as a weapon against them. Shit. I just hoped they knew I meant no harm.

"Muuuuuum! Feed me!"

El sighed and I followed her, both rising. Matt cried out his happiness but it was short lived as he realized he couldn't get up. I smiled a shit eating grin. El laughed softly. Matt was tied by branches I had wound around his ankles and wrists. Hehe.

"Bullack! Let me up!"

I turned my back and walked away. This was so fun. I heard him whine again. I let go and he was up in a second running after, then past us. He was hungry. We watched him as he ran to the house, feet nearly not touching the ground as he bypassed every thing his feet could kill. It had really amazed me at first. Following his footprints would have been very difficult, he hardly left any.

"What do you think of your new school?"

I turned to El and watched her twinkling eyes looking back at me. Uh ho. That was a bad sign. I was going to be teased mercilessly. Damn, but I should have run with Matt.

* * *

**Lemani**

Light boots on my feet, temani covering my skin, I ran. The forest was starting to change, the trees no longer tall and proud and the sun starting to show through the thick branches. A small rabbit ran with me for a while before falling back, too tired of the prolonged high speed to continue. Still, I ran.

I couldn't wait to see the sun of my life and the little ones, although I would have to get to know our new pup. Ellana had told me all about the scars his heart bore and my heart bled for him. He was a soldier and I looked forward to training him in our ways. I was sure he would excel in them. Extracting some energy from my temani, I pushed it forward creating a gate that I quickly ran through than let dissolve.

The trees were all wrong now. High pine trees instead of the beautiful ageless trees. I still admired their force and height. I heard a wolf's howling in the distance and I smiled. The eternal forest's friends. I hoped I would be able to meet some symbiosis humans. They were always fun to come by.

I ran through the thick forest and looked at the sun rising in the horizon. I was early. One day early. I looked forward to surprising my beautiful little sun. Suddenly, I heard a noise on my left. I turned my head but kept the same speed, my feet ever so mindful of the lives underneath them. I couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, my nose picked a human scent and just at that moment I heard guns firing.

This was not good.

I stopped suddenly and located the snipers. I would have to incapacitate them one by one since they were far from each other. I started with the one on my left, quickly climbing the tree to get to him before he even had the time to react. I broke his gun and knocked him out.

My temari changed appearance, the light green color I had previously chosen turning to an adapt-to-the environment one. They wouldn't see me coming. I quickly charged two others before a bullet hit me in the right shoulder. I looked down from my perch to see a sniper pointing his gun at me. He had red glasses. Shit. I knew these glasses. They could see with just the heat my body was emitting. It would make things a lot more difficult. Who were they anyway?

I ran up a tree and mindful of the living creatures I could harm, I perched on a high branch and chose my next victim. That's when I heard it; it was the tortured cries of a wolf. One of the soldiers were torturing one. I smelt the blood permeating the air and I had to stifle my cry of anguish. How dare them! I quickly looked down and moved from branch to branch as silently as a cat on a prey hunt to locate the poor soul. When I saw them my blood ran cold and I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins.

The poor animal had his two rear legs shot and bleeding profusely and was trying to crawl to safety with his two remaining legs. Ears flat on his head, tail lying limply behind him, I could tell that he was getting desperate. Three soldiers were blocking his way to safety and I nearly saw red when I realized he was just a youngling. What demons would do something like that? I knew it was a trap but I knew that waiting another second would be letting the pup dye.

A small breeze carried a whiff of my scent in the air and went past me; the cub looked up at me and whined low in his throat. He had smelled me. I jumped to the ground. Bullets ran past me and I felt one or two catch me but my focus was entirely on the little wolf looking imploringly at me. In two well placed movements he was scooped carefully into my arms and I started to knock out his assailants, breaking one or two wrists in a way that ensured they wouldn't pull something like that again.

My temari reinforced and bullets caught on it. I distantly realized I would hurt like hell afterwards but it wasn't important compared to the life cradled protectively against my chest. They threw several very heavy nets on me and I had to get the cutlass out of my boot to cut through them. The men stared and I took use of their shock to knock some more off before leaping in the general direction of safety.

I sensed him before I saw him. Power mixed with death. I mentally sent instructions to my temari and it formed a small fur covered bag on my chest. I quickly put the trembling little cub in it. I would need my hands for what was to come. I sent a silent prayer to the forest before taking my second cutlass in hand and rushing forward.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review and it will give me courage to write faster to try and please you hehe!

A big thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't have time to go through my mail to find all the names.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Ramble:** Hey lovely readers! I can't believe it! I have 99 reviews!! OMG! One more to go and I will have 100! Who would have thought? Certainly not me! My highest hope when starting had been 50... Guess I don't have a very high opinion of myself lol. I hope you like this chapter. I still have some surprises left for you hehe.

**Chapter 8**

Harry

I walked lazily to the school's front door with my bag slung over my shoulder and my sunglasses on my eyes. The grey building looked bleak and unappealing this morning. I kept back a resigned sigh. Ah well, school was a necessary evil, wasn't it? It was much easier to get through when you had years of experience behind you. It was even bordering on funny when you had been a teacher. I smiled; perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

"What you're smirking at newbie?"

I turned to the gruff voice and saw the typical jock smirking at me. He was up to a big surprise if he kept that up. I was far from defenceless and years of Malfoy bullying had made me learn a lot of things. So as not to be rude (and insight immediate violence) I nodded to him and said:

"I was just thinking about some redecorating. Man, but those walls are ugly!"

What? It was true. Redecorating would be fun too, with a paintball gun for example. What?! If I was stuck back to school I was going to make the most of it. I had been too weighed down by responsibilities to have fun the first time around and I wouldn't want to hold back this time.

I saw a smirk grace the jock's face and the twinkle in his eyes. He liked the idea too. There was a certain amount of unappealing grace that came with the sight of idiocy thinking. That's when the 'slut' decided to put a hand on his shoulder and whisper softly, and seductively, into his ear.

"Baby he was really mean to me last week, aren't you going to do anything?" she whined. Her outward look didn't belay any of the half assed emotion in her voice.

The bitch.

The blonde's head turned back to me and a disappointed look entered his eyes. He had liked me apparently, or at least had liked my hasty plans. Well, he would have to ignore it now. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and made his way to me, the usual swagger in place. He only stopped inched from my face and glared at me.

"You've been annoying my girl?"

"If you mean I rejected her advances, then yeah, I'm not into those kinds of girls."

He shifted and looked over his shoulder to see her looking at him with shocked teary eyes. Apparently he missed my usual streak of sarcasm and half veiled insult. Oh well.

"I would never do something like that!" she cried. She even deigned to put a theatrical hand to her over developed, half covered chest.

Yeah right.

I saw the doubt in his eyes but it disappeared rapidly. In a quick movement he swung his fist at me but I just caught it with my hand. He looked at his balled fist with my hand curled around it with a shocked face, apparently I had just broke another taboo. Pity.

"I did nothing more that refuse your girl. If you want to fight, it's your fucking problem. I won't hold back but I don't have anything against you," I made sure my voice was steady yet still laced with all the necessary emotions.

His scowled deepened and indecision was written all over his features. To fight or not to fight, that was the question. I could nearly see the wheels spinning behind his eyes. I held back a small laugh. His expression was nearly constipated. He was truly a poor bloke, if I was one to pity the stupid people, I'd be filled with the emotion by now.

"Nick, let go mate."

We both turned to see a long, broad shouldered guy walking casually towards us from down the corridor. He had startling blue eyes and brown out-of-bed styled hair. He also had what I guessed was his trademark smirk on his lips. After another millisecond of observation I deduced that, yes, it was definitely trademark.

"Did you even get the name of the new meat, before trying to butcher it?" The guy swung an easy arm up, talking as much with his hands as he did with his voice.

Definitely gross, but not too far from the truth. The next moment he turned to look at me.

"What's the name, mate?" yeah gods, that was a voice.

"Harry Bullack" I answered, letting go of the fist in my hand. I had half forgotten that I was still holding onto it.

"Well, Bull that's a nice move you have here."

'Bull?' I stared at him incredulously. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?! Well it wasn't worse than 'Potty' or any other name I had been graced by with the Malfoy clan, but still. 'Bull?!'

"Bullack. And thanks."

"Wanna join us for lunch later on? Just ignore Lisa; she's not used to not having her way," the guy gestured vaguely to the girl still standing to the side, and angry expression marring her flawless features.

He must be the gang chief or something because Lisa just pouted at him after a minute, and relief flooded the other jock's features.

"I'll think about it." I said. I slipped an easy half smile into the comment.

His smile got fixed as he mouthed the words I had just said. Mm, Lisa wasn't the only used to having her way apparently. I flinched as I heard Matt's whispering voice just in my ear. 'Making new friends?' I swear he made less noise then a lion on a hunt. He could sneak on me without even trying. I saw a wolfish smile bloom on the blue eyed jock.

"And who's your friend?"

"It's rude to ask a name without giving yours first." Matt said matter-of-factly his eyes looking sideways at me as he took something from my hair. "Grass" he murmured under his breath.

"The name's Mitch. And yours?"

"Matt, nice to meet you Mitch." he replied sparing a glance at Mitch before taking my sunglasses off my eyes "Not allowed that in school" I heard him mutter under his breath again.

"You his boyfriend, Matt?" Mitch's voice became tilted a different way, more pushy, less giving.

Matt looked up sharply at that. He then looked at me with an 'is-he-crazy?' face. He then looked back at Mitch with worry. This was probably going to be an interesting something or other.

"Did you eat mushrooms this morning? You know some are poisonous right? Or did you drink something strong? Do you want me to accompany you to the infirmary?" he looked truly worried for the other boy and I nearly laughed out loud. Nearly, of course, there was a lot of hard work holding it in.

Mitch actually blushed before clearing his throat.

"Brothers?" he asked in what sounded suspiciously like a squeak. Poor guy, having this kind of idea when it was not true told a lot about the way you were thinking. This could make one question his sexual preference and he knew it. His mates, now assembled around us, had suspicious frowns on their faces too.

"Yes", I answered. "But I am bi just so you know. So if you have a problem with that it would be best to settle it now."

He seemed to straighten his stance before looking behind me and glaring.

"I don't. Just don't do gross things here."

Definitely gay.

The wind blew suddenly towards my back and a really good scent made its way to me. Only one person could smell like that. I turned around and sure enough, Edward was standing behind me. Hands in his pockets, he seemed at ease and exactly where he belonged, instead of intruding on our conversation. They knew he was gay and I suddenly understood Mitch's lack of problem with people who weren't necessarily straight.

"Hey Edward," I flicked a two fingered wave out in greeting.

"Good morning Harry" he answered with a small smile.

I could feel him behind me now and I had to resist the urge to take a step back and lean into him. There was seriously something wrong with me. Perhaps it was his power as a vampire? No, that certainly wasn't possible. For one it would have no effect on me. I now remembered Remus talking about it with Siri yesterday and it had something to do with thoughts.

He took a step to the side and I looked sideways at him. Did he put thoughts in other people's head -I saw him frown- or could he read thoughts? He smiled. He could read thoughts?! A nod. Aaargh. Shit. I concentrated on my shields and put them firmly in place. You have to tell people things like that! How could he intrude into my mind without even telling me?! It was rude! And I was acting childishly. I fought back the urge to plunge into his thoughts and give him a taste of his own medicine.

His hand gripped my arm and I saw the panicked look on his face. His beautiful golden eyes were a little too wide, his posture a little too stiff. 'Please' he whispered. What was wrong with him? First he didn't even ask for permission before reading my mind, and then he was panicked because I kept my thoughts to myself?!

"Why are you gripping my friend like that snow white?" Mitch said, shattering the heavy silence that had taken place.

Snow white?! I suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically. That was so funny! However, I did have to get us out of that situation. What were the others thinking? Edward was gripping my arm pretty hard and he must look a little angry with his stiff jaw. Why would he be angry? I had to find an excuse for it. Think. Think. Think.

"Sorry guys. He's the jealous type." I said as I turned around and to him and kissed him square on the lips. Well who couldn't have a little fun with a nice old fashioned plan anyway?

His eyes went wide open with shock and for once it seemed like a true reaction. That was until his hand migrated higher to the back of my shoulder as his other hand went to my hair and he kissed me back. Holy shit! He was good, very good. My thoughts melted as I forgot myself in the kiss, the world around me nothing more than a secondary thought as he deepened the kiss and I wound my hands into his shirt.

The bell rang.

* * *

Edward

I was lost, lost in a pool of want and need. His hands were firmly buried into my shirt as he pulled me closer to him. Everything other than his lips and warmth was lost to me. The pain, the fear, the loneliness were thrown to the wind and I was flying.

I had panicked when he had closed his mind to me. The memory of Bella was far too much to bear. She had hidden her thoughts from me too and if she hadn't my heart wouldn't be broken right now. However he had surprised me with a kiss and all my fear of history repeating itself had evaporated like water in a fire.

His kiss was like an oasis in a desert. I had just had a taste and I already needed more, craved more. I deepened the kiss and he moaned. A shudder went down my spine. He was so sexy. I could smell him all around me, musky and spicy like a forest after the rain.

The bell rang, shattering the moment but instead of pulling away completely, Harry looked at me and smiled. I melted all over again. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable but it was cooled down by something else I couldn't place. His hair was even more unruly than usual and his lips were swollen and red, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. I wanted to go back to the blissful place where only he mattered, and nothing else.

Someone cleared his throat and I was brought crashing back to harsh reality. I had just made out in the school entrance in front of the student body and with someone I hardly knew. I was dead once Carlisle got wind of this. Well, I was already dead so he was going to make afterlife hell. He did consider himself my father.

I didn't know what to do. Pull away? I was feeling so content in his arms; I didn't want to pull away. However, staying like this would not be good either since the moment was shattered and class waited. The decision was taken from me as my phone rang. Pulling it out, one arm still around Harry's lean form, I answered.

"Edward Cullen speaking," I toyed with tracing lazy circled on Harry's back.

"Edward, I need to talk to Harry, could you pass the phone to him please?"

Carlisle? Why would he want to talk to Harry? Also, how did he know he would be near me?

Looking down at him, I gave him my phone. He looked at me questioningly before taking the phone from my hand and putting it against his right ear. Carlisle was whispering. I couldn't hear him. I saw brows furrow on top of emerald eyes as the one-sided conversation took place. The only answer the little elf gave was a curt "yes" then a "Are you sure?", and finally a whispered "I'll come right away. I'll need to bring some other people too though." He gave the phone back to me. He looked shocked as he turned to Matt and told him that they had to find his mother and talk.

He then looked at me and I let my arm fall from his warm body. He gave me a sad little smile before he took my face in both his hands and kissed me full on the lips again. "I'm not finished with you" was whispered into my ear before he took Matt's forearm and dragged him away. What the hell?

* * *

Carlisle

I looked at the still form of the men in front of me. He was wearing a silky looking tunic over dark pants and his long white hair cascaded on his shoulders as his bandaged body lied on my bed. He was a mystery. His features were clearly human but the aura around him was anything but.

I had found him lying on the forest floor, a small wolf cradled into his right arm as his left showed an awkward angle. His clothes had been spotless and I had thought at first that he was unarmed and simply exhausted and pale but I had soon seen how wrong I had first been.

The skin under his tunic was a mess. Blood, scratches, long gashes, what looked suspiciously like a knife wound, and that had been just the beginning. I had known that he was not possibly human from the fact that he was still alive with all his injuries. Well, the pointed ears and long very thick hair had been a good tip too.

I had first called the Blacks asking about lost relatives, but they had been as intrigued by it as I. So I had resolved to call the only other inhuman person I knew lived here. Since I had no number to contact him and my son had a suspicious interest in the young men, I called Edward. I didn't have to wait five seconds for Harry to be on the phone. Ah well, young love was so wonderful…

I told him about my guest and he said he would come right away. I had apparently been right in assuming he knew the delicate being lying half dead on my bed. Oh dear, I could only hope he would know a way of helping the healing along because the poor men was going to be in a lot of pain when waking up.

I felt my love's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to embrace her. Life had become a lot more complicated since the new family's arrival. However, wasn't it what made it all the more interesting? Edward needed someone to help him out of his problems and Harry seemed just the one he needed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to all the wonderful readers that reviewed. And to all those who added me on story alert, author alert or favorite story! Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Author note: Hey readers! I know I'm late (like usual), I finally got hold of my lovely beta so here is the chapter without all the bothersome mistakes in it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry

I looked down at Lemani's pained frame on the bed in the Cullen's spare room and I felt sadness well up inside me. I had dreaded his arrival but now I couldn't remember why. He seemed frail, laid out on the king-sized bed like he was. Vulnerable. How could I have been afraid? I knew better than to judge by a look but I couldn't help but trust him already. It was like a pull, and I was helpless to resist.

Both the female elves had tear tracks on their faces and Mat seemed uncharacteristically serious. It was lucky that Carlisle had been the one to find him. Ella looked up at me imploringly and I closed my eyes in resignation. I resisted the urge to sigh, not trusting that the sound wouldn't get caught in a well of emotion in my throat.

I gave my wand to Sirius who, in his dog form, had joined us upon hearing the news and he took it noiselessly. This kind of magic was tricky and it could be dangerous to have my wand on me. I felt pressure against the back of my calves and turned around to see a chair behind me, courtesy of Siri once again. I sat down and pulled the chair with me as close that I could to the bed. Siri used his magic to gently move Lemani closer to the bed's edge and I settled my hands on his bandaged stomach.

I closed my eyes. This was one of the tricky parts. I had to get to a certain state where I would be able to feel Lemani and myself at the same time and since he was not human or a wizard it was going to be difficult. I breathed in and concentrated on myself, bringing myself to a state of meditation. I could feel my body and all the little things that made it alive, I felt warmth against my palms. I distantly heard the bedroom door opening but it was unimportant to me at the moment. What was important was the body I could now see with my mind's eye. My mind saw long hair, a pointy nose and ears, a tattoo behind the neck, long limbs, and a lithe but muscled and perfectly balanced body. I breathed in with Lemani and breathed out at the same time as he did. I had achieved the first level.

Our breaths were one and the same now and our hearts beat together as well. We were two but we could be one and the line between us was getting difficult to feel. I was still myself but I could be him. I was him. We were one.

All of a sudden I felt pain bloom in me, my skin was on fire with it and I had to force myself to breathe deeply to be able to think at all, much less clearly. My whole world was centered on the pain I couldn't escape. Tears ran down my cheeks uninhibited as I tried to see past the screaming of my nerve endings. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted it to stop. I had hurt before but this was so much worse even if I couldn't understand why. I tried to concentrate on something else but there was nothing but this agony. It had to stop! It was too much. I couldn't…

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and suddenly the pain was more distant. I concentrated on the feel of chilled skin as it moved to my neck and started to slowly massage the back of it. The pain was ebbing away and I let a relieved sigh escape. Oh, I could still feel it, but it was apart from me now, I had finally succeeded in erecting a shield between us. Now that it was done I could see all the different wounds that littered his body. I started on the healing.

After what seemed like an eternity, there were only the small bruises left and I was feeling completely drained. I was looking carefully through our link to make sure I hadn't forgone anything important when I felt a brush against my consciousness. It was light and definitely not human, or vampiric for that matter. I focused on Lemani but he was still deeply asleep. It brushed again before I felt it link with us. Or more like with me as I realized it had already been linked with Lemani. What was it? The link with them both was abruptly severed. 'What the bloody hell?' was the last thought I had before darkness took me in.

Edward

I caught Harry as he fell off his chair, his face as white as mine. I looked up at Carlisle and he shrugged. This was out of his league. Straitening up with my precious load, I readjusted Harry in my arms before going to my bedroom to deposit him gently on my bed.

It had been two hours. He had worked on that dying elf for two hours. Two hours of tense wait, his face becoming paler and paler as his body sat less and less strait. The other elves had waited in silence and Carlisle and I had loathed breaking it. So we stood, still as statues, as Harry exhausted himself to his task.

Only I had to restrain myself when I saw tears running down my little elf's face after the first fifteen minutes. He was obviously in pain, his back rigid and face scrunched in a grimace. After a little while a small whimper had escaped him and then I couldn't hold back anymore. I had put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He had seemed to relax then if only marginally. So I had tried to soothe the tension and massage his neck. And it had worked, I had felt the tension in his neck drain and a sigh had escaped his kissable red lips. I had felt needed then, and it had warmed my cold heart. It was so strange how with nothing more than a sigh he could rock my world and force me to feel again.

I carefully pulled his shirt off his lithe form and I went still for a moment as I saw the collection of scars covering his torso. Most of them had to have been very painful. How could a seventeen year old young man have so many of them? Even as an elf he couldn't be more than thirty years old, could he? I didn't know a lot about elves and I intended to look into it. I shook my head before I unbuttoned his trousers and put the heavy blanket on top of his half naked form. He would be more comfortable that way. Damn, but it shouldn't be so difficult to resist stroking his exposed skin.

I turned to the chair where I had put his shirt down so I could at least concentrate on something else but it wasn't there anymore. It was nowhere to be seen. That was strange. Well, I would just have to lend him a shirt when he woke up. I sat down and took the book I had been reading on magical creatures from my nightstand. I settled for the wait ahead.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard him move for the first time. He turned on his side and then settled again. I looked at him for a little while, his features relaxed in sleep as his hand curled into the blankets. I returned to my book. It was a very interesting reading if only for entertainment. I didn't think I could trust half the things this book enunciated as facts. My mind was made when I read the small chapter on vampires. I sure didn't know we were supposed to fear garlic. And I could see myself perfectly in a mirror, thank you very much. And why the hell would I fear some water?

He turned again. His brows were furrowed, mouth slightly open. The dream he was having didn't seem very pleasant. I checked to see if I could read his mind but he was still out of my reach. Oh well, I could understand his need for privacy but it did put me on edge. He turned onto his back, and then turned again. I stood up and as silently as only a vampire could achieve, I made my way to the bed. Sitting on the edge, I looked down at him, feeling indecision. What should I do?

The decision was taken from me when in a surprising show of speed, I found myself on my back with a groggy looking brunet straddling me, fist raised in the air. He blinked.

"Edward?" he asked sleepily.

I was too stunned to reply. He lowered his fists and the tension seemed to suddenly drain from his body. I caught him with one hand on his chest and the other at the back of his neck as he toppled onto me. I lowered him to me slowly and he sighed as his head finally rested on my collarbone, his warm breath tickling my sensitive neck. He moved around a little until his head was in the crook of my neck and his hand fisted in my hair.

"You're not moving." he informed me in a tired murmuring voice.

He moved a little on top of me again so his body was half lying on the bed and half lying on me and sighed again when I snaked an arm around his waist and cradled his head against my neck.

"Thank you" he murmured just before his breathing evened out as he fell asleep again. I didn't know how Elves were supposed to behave but his actions were always _very_ confusing.

I don't know how long we stayed like this. He slept peacefully and I could only think since my book lay forgotten on the chair I had been sitting on previously. So I daydreamed since vampires couldn't really dream. I remembered my happy times with Bella. When it was just the three of us in our small house in England and she would laugh at my spoiling our child. That was before she started to close off, before she started those secret missions of hers. She had always needed to save everyone, even those that didn't need her help.

Bella had put herself in danger without thinking of the consequences and it had worked for a little while. Her successes had made her confident, too confident. She had encountered the Volturi in one of her escapades and she must have thought she could take them on.

When I had found out about her latest mission I had run to find her like I always did, except that that time I had been too late. The only thing left of her had been our wedding ring and a small medallion I had given her. She had either abandoned us or she was dead. Either way Bella was truly gone, and I had had no way of finding her. I had even asked a vampire whose talent was to find people but he had been unable to locate her. It was only some time afterwards that Jacob had told me what had happened since she couldn't tell me herself.

I was brought out of my musings as I heard my door open but no one seemed to have opened it. Or that's what I thought until I smelled Harry's dog's unpalatable odor. I looked a little lower and sure enough I saw a black head and smart eyes looking back at me. When he saw me looking he barked a little then trotted in, his _thick_ black tail waving in the air behind him. Once he reached the bed, he stood on his back paws, front ones on the bed and licked my face. I scrunched my nose. This was not very hygienic. And it was certainly not very pleasant.

He nuzzled Harry a little and seeing no response, he went back to the thick carpet and turned around at least three times before settling in a sleeping position. Dogs were so strange. I started when I realized I could hear thoughts from said dog. That was impossible. I looked at him and sure enough I heard a 'What's he looking at, that leech? He better not be taking advantage of my pup if he wants to keep all his equipment.'

The dog was thinking.

The dog.

Harry's dog. Was thinking.

I still had a lot to learn from this world.

"He's the one who took me as a pillow."

And I was talking to said dog. Light! What was wrong with me?

The black fur ball looked at me strangely for a moment before his thoughts suddenly vanished just like Harry's had at school today. I heard a knock on the door before Carlisle let himself in.

"I came to check on Harry. Perhaps I can do something for…" His voice died as he saw me in a glaring contest with the dog. "What…?"

"I could hear that dog thinking!"

Carlisle frowned at me.

The dog sighed –sighed!- before his frame seemed to grow and become longer, his black fur changed to black clothes. Then before us now stood a handsome man in his thirties with stylish clothes and a smirk on his lips. His hands in his pockets, he seemed relaxed if a little miffed.

"Oops, looks like I got caught…"

He laughed heartily at the face I was sure I was making. Carlisle's seemed carved in stone. Mat chose that moment to come and check on Harry too. He glided through the door, said a "Hi Siri," and came to settle in the chair I had vacated pushing my book aside with a distasteful grimace. It was only then that he seemed to take in the tense situation he had intruded on.

"What's wrong?"

Ignoring his question the strange man turned to my father figure and smiled crookedly.

"Mr. Bullack?"

"Well, yeah. Hi doc!"

"…How is your son doing?"

"Oh, he is alright, but Remus confiscated my phone after I tried to call you a bit early in the morning when I thought the pup was really ill, apparently coughing is normal for a sick baby…hehe."

Carlisle smiled and seemed to take everything in stride even if a man had just transformed from a dog in front of him.

"I suspect you are what they call an angimanus then?" he asked curiously.

"Animagus. Yes, I am. I had to, to be able to stay with Remus when he changed."

"Oh, yes of course." He turned to me. "Edward, this is Mr. Bullack, Mr. Bullack as you must know this is my son Edward."

"It is very nice to meet you" I said politely. I was still somewhat shocked. He had seen me in Harry's house! He had salivated on Rosie's dress! He… oh damn.

"Haha but we already met a lot of times young man," he said with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes. Oh no, I was in trouble. "I'm Harry's other godfather and guardian," he said with a proud and amused smile.

Harry saved me from having to answer as he groaned and hid his head into the crook of my neck. "Shut up" he mumbled. I didn't think he was actually awake and he sounded very cute right now. I smiled and hugged him closer. "Sorry" I whispered to his ear. He grumbled some more before settling down again.

When I looked back up all three men were staring at me. I glared right back. If they had a problem with me and Harry they had better say so now. Matt surprised me by saying: "He's not thrashing?" I looked at him questioningly. Of course he wasn't. I personally thought it was obvious he wasn't. Sirius seemed to agree with Mat.

"No one can usually be near him when he sleeps. Either he can't sleep or he keeps thrashing around and trying to get free. I think it's a sequel of the war," he said, his usual smirk gone for a moment.

Oh.

What war? If that was true, why wasn't he thrashing right now? He seemed pretty comfortable if you asked me. This elf was turning out to be more and more of a mystery every day. And I never wanted to let go.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author note: **Hey readers! Finally there is the beata-ed version of chapter 10. Sorry for being so late. Chapter 12 will come soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Harry**

I woke up to the feeling of something cool and nice under my cheek. Cool and very soft. The heavy comforter was keeping me warm and the contrast was heaven. I squeezed my nice pillow closer and I heard a soft groan. I didn't care. A troll in the room with me wouldn't get me out of this bed. Sirius often found it very entertaining to curse my pillow into a wriggling annoying one.

Well, my point of view changed rather quickly when my pillow's arm encircled me. Oh. My. God. My pillow was alive! My body reacted on its own (like usual) and in a second I had said pillow pinned under me with both hands over his head. A rather intent Edward was staring at me. It all came crashing back to me like a quidditch ball. Lemani. The healing. The deep weariness in my bones. The dark. Oh no.

I focused back on Edward and noticed his rather intent stare. His eyes were a deep black and focused rather predatorily on my neck. What the hell was wrong with this vampire? Couldn't he feed regularly like a good little vampire? Noooo, of course not! He had to go and starve himself and still look sexy doing it. Stupid vampire. It pissed me off.

At least it kept him from realizing I had a little (well pretty big if I did say so myself, without boasting of course) problem under my only article of clothing. This would have been very embarrassing and his staring was not helping.

I heard Rems coming towards us and I turned to the door a few seconds before he opened it. He took one quick glance at the position we were in, Ed's eyes and sighed.

"He has been starving himself again, hasn't he?"

I only looked at him questioningly. I only remembered one time.

"Jacob and I had to force feed him the other time. Apparently Jacob or the Cullen family have to do it quite often."

"Why?"

"I only know that it has something to do with the loss of his mate."

"Oh."

I looked back at my little vamp when he groaned but he seemed oblivious to anything other than my neck or mouth. He kept glancing from one to the other, seemingly fascinated. I had to feed him soon it was making my little problem difficult to manage.

I remembered the last time a vampire bit me and that it had been seemingly satisfied with just a mouth full and impulse made me bite my tongue and bend down to kiss cool vampire lips. A chilled tongue immediately ran over my lips and I heard Remus leaving and the door close behind him as I let the tongue slide into my mouth.

A very deep and long groan escaped Edward and thin vampire hands escaped me. One fisted in my hair to keep me in place as the other went directly to my ass and pulled me tight against a very hard penis. Oh, it seemed I wasn't the only one that hungered for something other than blood. I moaned into the kiss as I felt our erections brush one against the other with two or three layers of clothes in between. _Mmh _that felt very good.

I was literally being eaten alive. My tongue had already stopped bleeding but Edward was doing a great job of exploring every inch of my mouth. I groaned when he pulled out a bit then took my tongue into his mouth and sucked. The hand on my ass started massaging and I couldn't keep myself from fisting his hair and grabbing his shoulder and grinding against him. I had never wanted something as bad as I wanted him right now, this was blowing my mind.

I pulled back to get some air and got a low growl and a pull back on my hair in return. I used the hand fisted in his hair to keep him from ravishing my mouth again. I knew for a fact that if not for my strength, I would have been dead from suffocation right now.

I looked into Edward's eyes and his intent and lustful black ones looked back at me. I could easily drown in them and before I knew it, I was leaning in for another go. I was addicted after two kisses. He brought me down and I was surprised by the gentle licking kiss he lay on my lips before I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss.

The hand in my hair went to my neck and massaged gently and I moaned into our kiss, the sound reverberating in both our mouths. I had a strange impression of deja vu again. How strange. The thought disappeared as quickly as it came when his hand slid lower on my back and a shiver ran through me.

He caressed my back lightly with his fingertips and I could only groan into the kiss and let myself feel him. The hand went lower still and grabbed my hip possessively. I broke up the kiss to come up for air and not missing a beat his mouth was on my neck. I tried very hard not to moan very loudly and a strangled sound left me.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a very pissed women sitting on me and Edward was pinned on the bed by Jake in his wolf form. What the hell was wrong with these people? And just when it was starting to be interesting too!

I looked at Jacob questioningly and he transformed back, his clothes materializing automatically thanks to the new curse Sirius had imagined for Remus and used on Jake too. He looked serious as he looked down at Ed then the girl sitting on me. She nodded and stood up brushing her knee length light blue dress. I stared at her for a moment before getting up myself and looking at my poor vampire pinned on the bed. Anger suddenly welled up in me as I saw Jacob sitting on him. He was mine. No one touched what was mine. I heard a gasp from the girl before Jacob very slowly got up while watching me cautiously. Once he was off my vampire I felt my anger melt and I already felt bad for acting this way. I had no idea what had come over me.

The girl looked at me scrutinizingly, then at Edward who had his eyes closed and whose face looked like that of an expressionless stone statue.

"Who are you?" we asked at the same time.

She laughed. She was beautiful when she did and for some reason she made me think of Edward. I wish I could hear him laugh that openly, he would be stunning.

"I'm Renesmee" She said "Edward's daughter."

I could only stare. Edward had a daughter? How come? I was pretty sure vampires couldn't procreate.

"I'm Harry Bullack. It's nice to meet you. "

I looked at Jake and without asking I knew she was the mate he was talking about all the time. Mmh, interesting. So Jake's mate was Ed's daughter. It finally explained why a halfwarewolf cared for a vampire. I walked back to Edward and saw him looking everywhere but at us. Haha was it possible he was embarrassed? His little girl _had_ caught him making out with another man, even if she had misunderstood it for her father on the brink of biting a human at first. He frowned.

He stood up and in three gliding steps; he was behind me, his arms around me and his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. Okay so maybe he wasn't that embarrassed.

"Why do you smell so good?" he asked himself, nose still deep in my hair. He laughed a little right in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. His hands started roaming my body. The other couple was staring at him and seemed quite shocked if the open mouth and hairline eyebrows were anything to go by. Okay so now I was the one embarrassed. His arms circled my waist and pulled me flush against his muscled torso and other hard things too.

The girl, Renesmee, was now looking at me with a calculating stare that I knew coming from a woman meant trouble. You know _that_ look that every man knows means a woman is _plotting_ revenge or a mean trick. I was _so_ dead.

"So. You are dad's new boyfriend huh? And you know what he is. Are you masochistic? Dad doesn't need someone like tha... What the hell dad!"

I had meant to say the exact same thing because I was now pinned against a wall, a very horny vampire between my legs and two strong arms supporting my thighs (possibly to prevent me from escaping). Mmh and it felt good too, even when his right hand immobilized mine over my head. I was feeling a tad vulnerable. Not that I couldn't break free easily. Still.

I heard another indignant "Dad!" and Ed sighed in my ear.

"That's rude!" she said.

He just kissed my ear and ignored her.

"Edward Cullen!"

He kissed my neck, and a shiver went through me.

"Daddy!" she seemed very pissed off now but I couldn't care less since he had let my hands go and he had both of his on my ass and his tongue battling with mine.

I distantly heard an indignant cry and it brought me back to reality. Shit I had to stop him NOW. I tried to break the kiss but he went on for a little longer before letting my mouth leave his. His forehead against mine he gazed at me with lust and some kind of affection in his green eyes before sighing and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

He let me down slowly, reluctantly, taking one of my hands in his like he was afraid of losing the contact. I was pulled by the hand until we were both near his enraged daughter.

"Why am I the one you call rude when you barged into my room, the door of which I was sure was closed, young lady?"

His voice had changed from deep with lust to that of a parent and I found the change quite amusing. What made it even better was that they looked like they were of the same age. I now understood why Ron had always laughed when I had used my 'father voice' on my children. His daughter scowled then glared at me.

"You know nothing about us. Leave Dad alone he doesn't need you! I bet you just wanted to be turned like mum!"

I frowned and squeezed my vampire's hand when he opened his mouth to retort.

"Do I look like someone with venom in my blood?"

She opened her mouth then slapped it shut and stared at me. She had seen Edward drink blood from my mouth. I hated being stared at. Anger swelled in me and I squeezed Ed's hand to keep myself from lunging at her.

"I'm no gold digger or someone that could give his body to anyone willing. I only want to have a relationship to someone I'm attracted to. Is that so damn hard to understand? I'm fed up with people judging me like this! You have no right to do that!" I turned around and pointed an accusing finger at my vampire.

"And you! What the hell is it with you and starving yourself! You're hurting yourself and all those around you! The next time you do something stupid like that, I'll tie you to a pole in the middle of the forest and leave you there until you are so starving that you'll never want to be hungry again! That and no touch from me for a whole fucking week! Aargh it pisses me off! We are both adults dammit, why can't people just leave us in peace?"

I was so very angry as I stared at the three shocked faces in front of me that I didn't even notice when the elf family came into the room. I only noticed it when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly felt really calm. I inhaled once; twice, and then blackness came over me.

Edward

I caught Harry as he fell to the floor. Again. What was it with this elf and falling in my arms? I had felt his burning rage to my core and I couldn't really understand what had made him react that way. It had been quite sudden and he hadn't seemed to fully understand it either. Why he fell unconscious was beyond me too.

I saw Lemani looking at his wife and then he smiled tiredly. Ella was positively beaming. Dear god, this family was crazy. Why smile when there was obviously something wrong with my new found interest?

"He's gonna need the wild soon too, uh?" Mat asked.

I turned to Lemani and saw him nod. He then looked at me and I felt myself stripped to the soul.

"It's too early to be natural," he said looking straight at me.

I would have given a lot of my possessions to understand what they were talking about. 'Need the wild'? What did that mean? And who else needed it? "He knows," Jake said when Lemani shot a sharp warning glare to his son. I was graced with the same scrutinizing look again.

"And what does he know exactly?"

"That Harry is an elf."

He slowly walked to me until the only distance between us was the length of a forearm. His eyes were the purest light green I had ever seen and the most intent too. His left eyebrow crooked. But his eyes stayed on mine. He closed his eyes to half-mast and I suddenly felt like something was being pressed against my eyes. It wasn't hurting me but it wasn't very pleasant either. I wanted to close my eyes but I just knew instinctively I had better keep them open. After five minutes he opened his eyes normally again and the pressure stopped. Lemani seemed even more tired all of a sudden.

He turned to his wife, smiled weakly, and nodded, then turned around again and pushed me. I only had half a second to realize I was falling on the bed and to change Harry's position in my arms so he wouldn't get hurt with the fall.

"My son needs rest and we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You are a vampire so you must know a little on mates, am I right? Did you have a mate before?"

"I lost mine a few years back."

"You are my son's mate." There was no doubt, he knew for a fact that I was. I couldn't comprehend it. How could he know? It was just the first time I had met him. And Mat had absolutely no appeal to me. Furthermore I already had a mate and she was dead. I looked at Mat. He was definitely not it.

"I'm not your son's mate."

I saw the barest smile flicker on Mat's handsome face. He then spoiled it with a very derisive snort.

"He's not talking about me you idiot."

I looked back at Lemani and saw comprehension dawn on him. He smiled weakly.  
"By our traditions, Harry is my son until he is of age. "

Oh. Oh! That I could comprehend. How stupid of me. I looked at the sleeping beauty in my arms and couldn't deny that I had nothing against holding him like that for the rest of my hell.  
"I expect you not to hurt him. He suffered enough as it is."

I could feel the threat in his voice.

"There is a lot of explaining to do and I will do it when you are both awake. I need some rest too, and we have much to discuss."

Much to discuss indeed. But I felt wide awake and sleep had eluded me since I was a vampire. I cradled my elf's head between my hand and neck and nuzzled his black hair. I was quite content with just holding him even if I wasn't sure he would still let me hold him when he woke up. His newly discovered temper seemed quite frightening.

Jacob

I looked at my shocked mate sitting on our couch staring at nothing and sighed. She had always felt very protective of her father and seeing him half naked with another man had not gone well with her. It had been hell to make Edward accept me as his little girl's mate and it was going to be hell for Harry to get accepted as Ed's lover, or boyfriend or mate or whatever the hell they called themselves. I wasn't looking forward to a grumpy mate for the next couple of weeks.

I sat next to her and guided her head to my lap.

"I think daddy really likes him," she told me, her voice was too neutral to be believable, and the pout on her adorable lips could very well be hiding a snarl.

Not taking sides I let out a light 'Mmh'.

"I've never seen him like that. He was looking very angry at me. Do you think he hates me now?"

It was in moments like this that I remembered how young my lovely mate really was. I ran my hand through her curls.

"I think he loves you very much and you shouldn't worry, he could never hate you."

"I hate to admit it but with the way he talked to dad, I think he could be good for him."

That surprised me a lot. "And why do you think that, love?"

"He won't let dad hurt himself anymore. And we won't have to worry that much. Not that I'm going to be easy on him!"

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head which had migrated to my neck with a few quick preternatural movements.

"Of course you're not."

She sighed in my neck and it sent a shiver running through me. Maybe I should get those thoughts out of her head for a little, make her 'otherwise occupied' like Ed would say.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author note: **Hello guys! I just sent the next chapter to my beta so you will be getting it soon!

Lots of kisses to my delightful beta AnimeSiren

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Edward**

The sun was shining outside, some rare afternoon rays pushing through the window curtains to land on the bed and our entwined forms. I could feel his heartbeat like an unforgettable rhythm in my head. His warm arm was around my waist and his right leg was thrown on top of mine. I couldn't get out of bed if I tried. It was quite amusing. And no risk of my arm falling asleep with his head pillowed on it, vampire muscles did have their advantages.

He grunted in his sleep and his hand fisted my shirt. I stroked his back and he soon settled down. How could everything be so easy with him? Last week we were perfect strangers and now...now...well I was hard pressed to define what we were now...we weren't friends per se. We barely knew each other. But it was like I had known him for years. His temper tantrum was the only thing that had felt strange to me.

What was I going to do now? I wouldn't stand another Bella. But somehow I could feel it would be different. I knew for a fact he could take care of himself and I could trust him with his own safety. An elf. How in the name of all that is holy did I find myself infatuated with an elf? I didn't even know they existed before I met him. It felt so unreal...and yet...

What if he was really my mate? I couldn't even continue that idea. What then? My heart suddenly felt very full and I sighed in his hair, his addictive scent filling my nostrils as I inhaled again. A wave of guilt overpowered me as I realized I was close to feeling happy when my mate was dead. Bella was dead. Only the lowest person could feel that way when...

"Why are you closing up on me again?"

I opened eyes I hadn't realized I had closed as I heard his deep, sleepy voice directly in my ear. I couldn't fathom how simple things like that made shivers run down my spine. When I didn't answer, he took my head between his hands and scrutinized me. His half opened emerald eyes stared directly into mine and my mind went blank. I could only see him, feel _him_. My deepest secrets were on the tip of my tongue and he seemed to be able to read them without even trying to. I was saved from another soul stripping session by a very obvious stomach growling. Harry colored.

"Uh... I think I'm hungry..."

I sighed in relief and he frowned.

"My mother is heating up something for you as we speak." I said as I heard Esme thinking about what Harry could possibly eat and what to put in a third plate. Harry laid down on me again, buried his face into my neck and bit. A surge of lust shot through me and I would have ravaged him on the spot had Esme not chosen that exact moment to knock on the door. Talk about bad timing.

Harry shot from the bed as he smelt the food and rushed to the door, opening it to reveal a surprised Esme with a hand in midair on the way to another knock. His eyes zeroed on the food and he kissed Esme on the cheek as he took the plates (three of them) from her hand and thanked her. Behind her, Lemani was holding the last plate with an amused smile. He was looking very refreshed.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Hi Lemani." My fierce, sexy elf seemed unsure all of a sudden.

He put the plates on the bed and sat down Indian style. I sat down next to him, my back leaning on the headboard. If Lemani didn't want me there he would just say so. The food, all of it, was gone in record time and Harry sighed contentedly before I felt a hand reaching for mine. I wondered what Harry thought Lemani wanted to talk about. He did seem tense now. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at our entwined hands in surprise. Our eyes locked and he looked confused. I distantly caught an 'I took his hand?' I looked up as I heard a small laugh escape Lemani. He was looking at Harry; eyes alight with amusement and a small smile on his lips.

"That only confirms my suspicions," he said.

Harry looked up at him sharply.

"What suspicions?"

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" Lemani answered instead.

"I know we don't know each other very well yet but you'll have to trust me on this, young one."

"I'm not as young as I look." 'I'm 78 dammit, why doesn't anyone take me seriously?' I suppressed a surprised grunt as I heard his thought as clearly as if he had said it aloud.

"I know how old you are. But I'm 623 so I think I can call you that."

Harry stared, I smiled. If elves could live that old, I was blessed. I was looking forward to spending my life with someone I hardly knew, and I couldn't understand it myself but strangely, I didn't find it strange or scary. I pulled him to me and he came readily, changing his position so he was between my legs with his back against my torso. I buried my nose into his hair and inhaled that distinctive addictive scent of his. Mmhh. I just couldn't get enough.

"Harry, do you know why you still look young after all those years? Why you heal so fast? Why your hearing and smell are so fine?"

I just knew Harry was frowning and I entwined our hands on his stomach.

"Well because I'm an elf, am I not?"

Lemani was speechless for a bit and I chuckled. Apparently my elf was more knowing then we thought.

**Harry**

I had though he was going to go on a monologue on why his family had to leave but Lemani surprised me by talking about...well...me. I had deduced I was an elf a little while ago after one of Mat's constant comments on how he was my brother, made me think. I told Lemani so and he looked surprised.

I settled back against Ed's chest and made myself comfortable. He was just the perfect (if a little hard) pillow. Cool and soft and molding around me in all the right places. _And_ he moved to accommodate my movements. I put my head just so, the top of my head supported by his cheek.

"So you already know." he chuckled. "That will make the rest of it a lot easier."

Rest? What rest?

"Do you know anything about needing the wild?"

I gently shook my head no. I knew about it a little but it was easier to play ignorant. Explaining all my research would have been boring anyway. Lemani looked around the room then glided to the chair next to the bed and sat down. I colored as I realized I hadn't offered him a seat.

"When an elf turns 80, his body starts to change and look more... elf like."

"But I'm 78."

"Indeed. But the process can come faster than predicted for several reasons, and you show all the signs."

"Signs?"

"The way you suddenly become angry or sad or... ( he turned his head and looked sideways at Edward) excited. As well as the fact that you eat twice as much as you're used to. The itching in your ears."

"I'm sorry but how did you know about that?"

"I know now. It was just an educated guess. "

I shared a look with Edward.

"Why is it so important? Elves don't look that different from humans. "

He laughed. He laughed! Burn him! But then I could only stare because his face started to change into something else. It just seemed to CHANGE. Just like Tonks. His cheeks got thinner, his eyes took a more almond like shape, and his pupils seemed to expand until his whole eye was that strange green color. And his ears! They were like the ears of a Tolkien elf. Edward licked the top of my ear. Apparently he found long pointy ears sexy.

Lemani at the end didn't look human at all. Would I really change that much? He smiled and I saw sharp teeth shining at me. At least I would look hot. Would I be able to change back like he did? Too many questions were bringing me a horrible migraine. Strong agile hands started to massage my head and I sighed.

"He is obviously your mate."

"What does that mean?"

"You will need him in more ways than one during your change."

"But you said the change could happen without having found my mate so why will I need him?"

"You won't _need_ him but things will go smoother that way. You will need to have sex before your change though."

I choked and Edward kissed my neck and caressed my stomach lightly. For some reason I was hard instantly. How embarrassing. My vampire laughed.

"How do you know he's my mate? Do elves mate for life? I really just wanted an uncomplicated relationship you know. Why do I attract these kind of situations?"

Edward was tense against my back now and I instantly regretted saying that. It was not that I didn't want him as a mate, it was just too serious too soon, and I didn't even know him! He relaxed and I frowned. I had a strong suspicion he had been reading my mind just now. His arms tightened around me. Bastard! And the asshole laughed!

**Lemani**

I watched the silent exchange between Harry and the vampire and I couldn't keep my smile to myself. They obviously liked each other a lot and the complicity was already there. I let them settle down again and then spoke.

"We elves have ways to check that and I already checked. You two are mates," their surprised faces were priceless. Then Harry snorted and I thought I heard a "fucking overprotective elves". Edward just smiled and kissed my charge's neck.

"Will I be a metamorphmagus too?" he asked after a little while.

'A what?' I frowned. I had never heard that word before. Maybe it was a witch thing.

"You know, change my face like you just did."

Oh. "Of course."

"So needing the wild only means I'm gonna' change?"

"Yes."

Edward unburied his face from Harry's neck and looked at me.

"Is it going to be painful?"

"Yes." Elves don't lie.

"But as you will see your presence is going to help a lot."

"How so?"

"When an elf hurts, he usually just lies down with his mate. The contact calms the pain. You will need to be with him constantly during the change. It can take from one hour to two days."

'Lemani.' I heard my rose blossom whisper seductively in my head. Time to leave those two it seemed.

"Do you have other questions?"

"When?"

"I don't know probably in a few days."

When no other questions came my way, I went to the bed and kissed my charge on the shoulder like is our custom and said my goodbyes. I was asked why I was going so abruptly and I smiled secretly saying someone needed me right now. I rather enjoyed the blush I got in return.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Author note: IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DONT LIKE HARDCORE MAN-ON-MAN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Edward

I watched as Harry closed the door behind Lemani and locked it. His midnight black hair was ruffled on his head, his smooth back strait, and his jeans were riding low on his lean hips. I found him very attractive at that moment. If ever I had doubted my sexual orientation before, I was now sure. Like humans liked to say, l swung both ways.

Harry stayed like that, head against the door, hand on the knob and back to me. His mind, which had been clear and easy to read a few moments prior, was now closed to me. It made my soul bleed anew. I could understand his need for privacy.

I realized I knew nothing about him. With the way Lemani had talked, I could deduce that being a mate to an elf was akin to a human marriage. Was I ready to marry someone I hardly knew? I looked down at my wedding ring. Knowing someone didn't always mean it would work. I had thought I had known Bella. And now here I was, both our rings on my finger, and half my soul missing.

My family and friends didn't know but I knew she was dead. She had angered the Volturi too much and had died at their hands. Jacob had been there. She had tried "saving" Marcus from the other Volturi. They had been enraged when she was discovered. They had tried to track her down and when it couldn't be done they went after my little girl and her mutt. Bella had come to the rescue and the Volturi had disappeared with her. I had received her wedding ring one week later through the human post but I had felt our link severed two days after her disappearance. I could still feel the burning and aching feeling in my chest.

A warm and soft hand on my shoulder brought me out of my musings. I looked up into intent emerald eyes as he sat down next to me.

"I'm not ready for this." I told him. He smiled ruefully and looked away.

"I'm not either. I don't know why I thought it would be different here. I never had a choice before. Why would I start now?"

I didn't know what to answer to this. I yearned for him, the pull was still here but I was afraid to answer it. I had never felt this strongly with Bella. Would the fall be worse this time? Could I stand to let that chance pass away? I did not think I could withstand the loneliness again. He had filled my heart so quickly, without me being even conscious about it. Even the thought of not seeing him again pained my long lost heart.

"I am willing to try." The words escaped like blood from an open wound and earned me a sharp and intent look from the graceful creature at my side. His gaze was calculating and was becoming a little unnerving by the second. I couldn't recall witnessing this serious even hard part of him before.

The man before me had seen atrocities. The man before me had known war. He didn't leap before thinking because he knew the consequences of his choices on others. He had seen people precious to him die, be tortured, disappear. A chill went through me as all that information crossed my mind, how did I know that, I could not fathom. Then hard lips were on mine, lustful green eyes boring into me, a heavy weigh on my lap, and I was gone.

I found myself lying on the bed, my hands in silky black hair, his warm body on top of mine and my mind solely focused on him. His lips, his skin, his tongue, his warmth. How could someone so hard be so soft? One of my hands went to his back, pulling him closer even as the other hand found the perfect spot at the nape of his neck, keeping him close as we devoured each other. I moaned as his thighs tightened around my hips and he thrust slowly against me. I felt his desire against my stomach, and through the too many layers of clothes.

I massaged his tense neck as our tongues stroked each other's and he groaned in my mouth. It was such a delightful sound. I felt one of his hands slide under my shirt and lift it up. We broke the kiss for a second and my shirt was gone just as fast. He pushed against my torso and I laid on the bed.

Our lips soon meshed together again and my hands went to the soft skin of his back. I felt the dents and bumps of his scars, the impossibly warm skin, his perspiration starting to accumulate in the small of his back, the edge of his trousers. He sucked on my tongue and I grabbed his nice rump as I moaned and brought him closer to me. He broke the kiss to groan as the movement put friction on his desire. I could feel him panting hard into the crook of my neck sending a thrill through me. He kissed the sensitive spot where my neck met my jaw and I arched my neck to give him more access.

I couldn't help my hands from dipping underneath his jeans, feeling the warm skin there. His sudden bite on my neck made me start and groan as it unbelievably aroused me more. The hint of violence brought out the vampire in me and I suddenly felt the need to bite too. I could feel his warm delectable blood pulsing in his veins under my fingers, against my naked torso, my neck, the side of my face. Warm ambrosia. I fisted my hand in his hair and brought his head up. I buried my face in his neck. Mmmh. I licked the perfect spot on his beautiful neck and scraped my teeth against his skin, teasing myself and him at the same time. I could hear the regular beating of his heart, sending oxygenated blood through his body, to his head, through his neck...He moaned my name and I opened my mouth to get that first, perfect bite into his neck. I was stopped short by something warm and tight wrapping against my penis.

I inhaled sharply and the spell broke. Oh my god. I nearly bit him. I had let the vampire take control. A few more seconds and I would have hurt Harry. My mate. My elf mate. What if he finished like Bella after our first night together? She had sported bruises for weeks. I couldn't do that to him. Or to myself. I had felt guilty about that for so long.

The hand on my desire moved up and down slowly and I panicked. If this continued I would lose myself again. I couldn't do that! I... moaned as he covered my lips with his and I felt him push his tongue between my lips. I had to stop this, I had to...God, but his hand felt good. His tongue was very arousing too. He moaned into my mouth as his denim clad desire rubbed against my stomach and I lost it again. I pushed with my right leg even as I held him closer and found myself crushing his hard, pale, soft and so _warm_ body.

I got rid of his jeans and shifted to lie between his legs. The first touch of his burning desire to mine was nearly electric. He gripped my shoulders hard and arched against me as the sexiest groan escaped him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and gripped his tights hard. I needed him now. Right now. He was mine and I needed to claim him. My hands slid higher and I took one round and firm cheek into each hand, and I thrust into him in one powerful stroke. It was heaven.

He cried out but I hardly heard him. He was mine now and no one could stop me, not even him. The heat and tightness surrounding me was unbelievable. Paradise. The intense pleasure blinded me for a few seconds and I groaned low into my throat. Suddenly, I could not stay still anymore and I just had to feel more of this. I pulled back and thrust again, moaning as I did so.

Once I started stopping was impossible, and I lost myself in his heat and sucking tightness. It was so perfect. My mate taking me to the hilt, deep inside him. I picked up my rhythm, bringing one of his legs over my shoulder to go deeper still and I heard him groan as his nails dug into my back. I thrust hard and he arched against me, a near quiet "oh" escaped him and I licked his wonderful neck, and then bit hard. He convulsed around me and the building pleasure came to a peak for me. I came hard.

* * *

Harry

I panted hard as I came back from the high of the best fucking of my life. Damn. If I had known it would be this good with a man, I would have done it ages ago. I let a small laugh escape me. Damn. Maybe it was just him. Or it was because he was my mate. Either way, I didn't care. It felt fantastic! I nibbled on his collarbone and he groaned and rolled on his back taking me with him and into his arms. His hand settled against my cheek and I felt a chill run through me even as the wind started in my head again. Fucking wind. Way to ruin a perfect moment. I suddenly felt the extreme urge to bite something. Why did it have to ruin this? Fucking hell!

"Jesus!"

I started at Ed's exclamation and realized I had bitten his hand. Hard. Oops. He looked at his hand then me with a surprised look on his face. At least I wasn't the only one that got down from the high. Maybe he would want to do it again now? Mmmh, what a good idea. He looked at his hand then me, and then my neck and I shivered, remembering his fresh bite mark on my sensitive neck. It had felt really good; being marked by him like that. Feeling the slight pain mingling with the intense pleasure. A strange look crossed his face at that moment.

"You liked it?"

'What?" My voice sounded hoarse "The bite?"

"Yes," he murmured.

He had been reading my mind again uh? Annoying vampire. Another strange look crossed his face as he examined his mark. He stroked his thumb against it and I couldn't help a moan from escaping. Shit! It felt like a direct link to my cock! His sharp look at my face told me he had heard that too. He stroked it again and the shiver was more violent this time. If he did it again I would jump him. He was looking at it as if fascinated.

Did he have a weird teeth mark fetish or something? Figured. He _was_ a vampire. His other hand cupped my skull and brought me closer to him. The hint of domination strangely turned me on. What was even more surprising though was my own reaction when he bit me again. I nearly blacked out from the pleasure. My neck hurt more and I heard a sucking noise even as I felt something go into my body, flowing through my veins, I screamed as I came again.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it had come and I felt a soothing tongue stroking the mark even as I tried to get my breath back under control. My ears rang and my vision was blurry. I could hear worried voices around me but I ignored them. I was in Ed's arms and he was stroking my back softly. I was safe.

I must have drifted off because I woke in the dark up with a raging hard on and Ed's hand still drawing patterns on my back. He kissed the crook of my neck, directly on the bite and lust slammed through me. I sat down on a surprised vampire and kissed him hard. I needed him. Now! I found his dick and quickly brought a surprised Edward to hardness.

He grunted as I sat myself down on him with a wavering sigh. Oh God. I needed this. I needed more. The only thing I was conscious of was his dick, deep inside me, his hands grabbing my hips hard enough to bruise and his pleasure filled face as he looked at me with hungry green eyes. I fucked myself on him. Up, down, up, down, mmmh, up, down. I couldn't stop. The pleasure was all-consuming. It was building so fast. I could barely breathe and I nearly lost it when I felt his hands on my nipples, stroking, pinching. Fuck.

I kissed him hard and he fisted my hard rod. I screamed when he sat up with me and slammed me back on his dick. Once more and I came hard, clutching a fistful of his hair and devouring his grunt as he came too. The worst thing was that I was still hard. A whine escaped me. The rest of the night was a pleasure filled blur to me. There were positions and pleasures mingling in one ardent night of agonizing bliss.

* * *

Allyster

Everything was ready. The wards had been placed around the town where the stranger had taken the elf. It was only a matter of time before they could finally attack. He could not leave the town and we were going to find where his kin hid. The elf was probably dead now, but had very probably tried to find refuge first, and what better refuge for him to seek than his family? He would capture them and finally be able to prove what others had called his "mad theory about elves". Once he had proved their existence he could make a fortune by parading them around Europe or selling them to the best offers from rich people.

Everything was ready. They just had to find the hideout.

* * *

My first lemon needs a review.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author babbling**: Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter. A little bit of action at the Cullen residence!

Thanks to my gorgeous beta AnimeSiren. You readers would pull your hair off while reading my story if not for her!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Allyster

"Unit 3 ready captain."

"Unit 4 in place."

"Unit 2 ready and waiting for further instructions."

I smiled as I received the communications through my earplug. All units ready for action. I took my wand out and ordered unit two into action. They would be the decoy. The silent mansion was highlighted in the clear night, the full moon sending a pure glow on everything. Not the perfect night for an intervention but I had no choice.

I placed a silence ward around us and we all moved to circle the house in silence. They would not see us coming. The elf was ours.

* * *

Edward

I smiled against soft black hair as Harry nuzzled into my neck in his sleep. I had a mate again. It was such a wonderful thought. Exhilarating. Lying on my back, his hard chest against my side, our legs entwined, I was at peace. I caressed his back softly, tracing the shape of his scars, then let my hand drift to his hip than back up again. I felt content.

Harry shifted against me and I repositioned us so that he would be more comfortable. He sighed in his sleep and his hand moved softly against my chest. His thoughts were a jumble of incomprehensible words and sentences but I basked in the feeling of blessed satisfaction underneath.

A few minutes later I somehow found myself holding his hair out of his face as he got rid of all the food he had ever eaten down the toilet. He was sweaty, face tight with pain and trying not to gag unnecessarily since he had nothing left in him. Once I was sure he was supporting himself on his own, I got up, wet a small towel and filled a glass with water. I flushed the facility, swiped his face gently and gave him the glass.

He took some water into his mouth, grimacing, and spit it into the toilet. He repeated the process a couple of times as I found a new toothbrush and some toothpaste. I got him to his feet slowly and he took the toothbrush from my hand gratefully and brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste. Affection welled up inside of me inexplicably and I brought him gently against my chest and he relaxed into me, taking support on me as I wound my arms around his middle. Once finished, I helped him back to the bed and called for Carlisle.

My poor mate looked the worse for wear. Perspiration marred his handsome features, a light flushed contrasted deeply with the paleness of his skin and his body was tight with pain. I laid down next to him and took him into my arms, massaging his head lightly. He sighed deeply and he wound his arm around me gripping the shirt I had put on tightly in his fist. The sudden change from perfect health to complete illness baffled me. To my surprise it was not Carlisle but Lemani that came inside. He took one look at Harry and sighed.

"We need to take him outside."

I looked at Harry as he looked the elf with a startled expression on his handsome features. 'Outside? Why outside?' he was thinking.

"You need the Wild, being outside will ground you."

I helped Harry up and kept him steady as we went down the stairs, not letting him protest. He knew what Harry needed right now and I wanted my mate to stop hurting. With or without his consent. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Harry let himself be guided passively, he looked groggy and tired. My poor love.

I was going to open the door when suddenly all my senses went on alert. I could smell blood. Human blood. I stopped Lemani with a hand on his shoulder before he could open the door. He looked at me and I motioned for him to be silent. Harry tensed against me. I let my uneasiness grow and soon Jasper came quickly down the stairs.

'What's the matter?' he thought, and I sniffed quietly. He frowned and did the same. The frown grew deeper. The scent had been light but there was no fooling a vampire. Someone near the house had been injured not too long ago and somehow we could hear nothing even with our powerful hearing. This was not normal.

The blood smelled familiar but I could not quite place it. Jasper went away and came back, Carlisle and the rest of the family following. Lemani was looking at us quizzically but did not question. Rosalie glared at everyone and after a few minutes got a strange look on her face. Grimacing she pointed the door then showed us ten then six manicured fingers. Sixteen humans her motions told us.

How she knew that no one questioned.

Sixteen humans against one half healed elf, a really ill looking one, and seven vampires. I figured it would be relatively easy to get rid of them. Suddenly, Lemani's whole body contracted and I heard a low and threatening growl start from deep down his throat. Like a switch, noise started again and we could hear humans breathing and moving around the house. A desperate yelp was heard and Lemani's growl turned louder.

My mate's body was coiled like a spring and I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to dissipate some of his tension. An agonized cry was suddenly heard and Lemani, roared as his body changed into his elfin form. He bounded gracefully for the door and tore it open. Before he had the time to do anything else, Harry leapt at him and they fell hard on the ground as bullets and coloured lights filled the space they had been but a few seconds ago.

Pain blossomed into my hip and I looked down. I had received a bullet. I looked up to Harry and he was looking at me, a shell-shocked expression on his face. 'Edward! Oh my god he is hurt! They facking hit him! Who the fack opens fire like that! They hurt my mate. No one hurts my mate! I'm gonna kill those sunofabeaches!' I looked outside as a small group made their way to the door, highlighted by the front porch light, and coloured lights raining from sticks they held in their hand as they screamed incomprehensible words.

Quite suddenly, everything stopped. The men and women outside threw their combusting sticks away with cries and dropped to the floor a few seconds later. 'Facking brassholes think they can hurt my mate. Uh! Take that you dumb cucumbers!'

I stared at my Harry as he stood up dusting his sleeves and sneered in the general direction of the fallen warriors. His hair was matted to his skin, his cheeks still red with fever and dark lines under his eyes. Did he really get rid of them that easily? My sick mate..? He came to me, and I took him back into my arms. He sighed into my neck and leaned into me. I stroked his back as he put his hand on my hip and looked down.

"You okay?" he whispered in my neck.

I kissed the top of his head. "Yes love. A bullet cannot really hurt me. But I need to get it out before it gets infected. Silver is not a good thing for me."

He nodded and a loud clang noise was heard. I could no longer feel pain from my wound. I looked down and noticed the bullet at our feet. I still had a lot to learn about my mate. A lot. In the meantime, I hugged him to myself and brought his chin up with two fingers to kiss his delectable lips. He sighed against my lips and then the moment was broken by a loud snicker from my idiot brother.

"Get a room guys!" the big loaf said. I was cursed with a mentally retarded brother. Emmett could mind his own business. He didn't seem rattled by the scene that had just occurred either, he was simply looking at my mate, as if he couldn't fathom him.

Harry broke the kiss.

* * *

Harry

I was feeling horrible. My whole body was in pain and those _stupid fackingly annoying _people had to choose _now_ to attack us. On top of that the habit of not swearing because of my children chose now to come back too! I sure hoped for those stupid people's safety that they had a good reason! I would kill them _painfully_ if they hadn't.

I stopped the wonderful kiss Ed was gifting me with and focused on the situation. It was easier to ignore the pain and fever when I was in my mate's arms. This group couldn't possibly be the only one. If it was, they were very stupid. I wished Sirius and Remus were with me right now; I needed their input and experience on the field with me.

I looked at the vampire family and turned around in the supportive arms surrounding me. Lemani was here too, looking at me with a startled face. Like all the others were. What? I was a powerful and respected wizard even if I didn't look it. It was really annoying when everyone doubted that.

I tried a small locating spell and was blocked by a protecting ward. Interesting. There were more of them. I sent a small message to Siri and five seconds later, I had two battle furious wizards, wand in hand, back to back, apparating just in front of me. They eyed me suspiciously and I stripped them of their socks. They instantly relaxed and Rems coughed lightly in his hand. I smiled faintly as I gave them their socks back.

"One unit incapacitated, three more to go, they have us trapped into the house."

"What type of unit?" Sirius asked me.

"Mostly wizards, one or two humans, maybe other magical creatures. I might have detected a leech."

"Can you stand on your own?" Remus asked me worriedly, his eyes scanning me up and down in parental worry.

"I don't think so." The arms around me tightened a little and I kissed Ed's jaw as I tried to come up with a viable plan. We were outnumbered, but clearly numbers didn't mean a thing, it had been ridiculously easy to get rid of them. It was all the more reason to consider them the bait.

"I want three groups. Ed stays with me and Esme. I want Carlisle, Lemani, Alice, and Jasper to go to the back door with Sirius. Rosalie, Emmet and Remus I want you to keep an eye on the windows, look carefully on the east side of the house, it overlooks the forest so they might come from there. Remus and Sirius will be brief you if you need further information. Go!"

"Harry, maybe you should keep Lemani or Carlisle with you, you don't seem..." I cut him off before he started on a rant.

"I'll be fine, Remus, don't worry, now go."

Once they were gone, I sighed and pushed away from my mate. The pain that had felt numb and unimportant seconds before flared through me and I squashed it down, taking a hold on Esme's arm this time. Okay _bad_ idea, change of plans. Edward tried to get me back into his arms but a sharp warning kept him away long enough for me to tell him to turn around. He did and I half collapsed on his back, reading my mind, quite literally, he took me on his back like I weighed no more than a feather. I closed my eyes and waited a minute for the pain to numb again. I sighed as Edward nuzzled my face and felt the tension in my body fade a little.

"Okay. They won't come back this way, but just in case, I have to seal this door. I'm sorry Esme, I'll repair it afterwards, promise."

"Oh, don't worry about that dear."

I inhaled in a long steadying drag and let my magic flow to the door. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a sealing spell ended up as... well I didn't know what it was but no one would go through that door anytime soon. It was just a little more green than I wanted it. Like completely flowery. And thorny. And planty. My magic was weird lately, maybe something to do with being an elf.

Luckily that spell didn't take a lot of my energy and I was soon directing Ed and Esme to the roof of the house. They would not see us from there. Just in case I made a little detour to the bag Rems packed for me and retrieved my invisibility cloak. I enlarged it and somehow managed to fit us three beneath it. It would not fool any magical creature but it would any human.

The roof was a garden, a very beautiful one at that. I loathed to see it get ruined. The moonlight covered everything giving the garden a sense of eternal beauty. I asked to be let down and as soon as my feet touched the soft layer of dirt and grass, I felt better. I couldn't help it; I let myself fall to a sitting position then lied down. Mmmh green. The smell was wonderful, fruity and specked with that unmistakable grass scent.

I opened my eyes slowly as Ed kissed my lips. He was kneeling at my side and he caressed the side of my face with his right hand, kissing me again softly, with a little bit more of tongue this time. I moaned. This was perfect. He broke the kiss and I tried to get him back to my lips and got pulled to my feet instead. I was shocked and felt a yearning to go back to my safe comfy place, why was he doing this to me? He kissed me and slowly the pull faded.

"We have to get rid of them love, I promise I'll get you deep in the forest as soon as we are done."

I looked at him and felt like a bucket of icy cold water had been dumped on my head as the situation came back to me. What kind of leader forgets that he is in battle? I pushed away the familiar Harry Potter bashing for the moment and went to the edge of the roof to inspect the battlefield. Now was the time for battle.

* * *

Reviews make my day...


End file.
